My Precious
by Viselle
Summary: Kali ini aku akan menyatakannya, harus menyatakannya. Tak ada penundaan lagi, karena rasa ini terlalu meluap untuk terus disembunyikan.
1. More than Friend Less than Lover

_Manik hazel Cagalli tak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Pemuda itu baru saja menolongnya, menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan terlibat perang mulut atau bahkan adu jotos, dan tengah mengantarnya untuk menemukan kakak kembarnya. Pemuda itu mengaku kepadanya sebagai teman saudaranya─sahabat baik yang sering Cagalli dengar namanya dari mulut saudaranya, Kira._

" _Jadi, kau Athrun Zala?"_

 _Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar menghadap Cagalli. "Ya. Apa Kira pernah bercerita padamu tentangku?"_

 _Cagalli mengangguk. "Hampir setiap kali kami bertemu dia menceritakan tentangmu."_

" _Kuharap Kira hanya menceritakan hal baik tentangku," kata Athrun._

" _Selalu yang baik," ujar Cagalli, "dalam ceritanya kau terdengar sempurna. Siswa serba bisa yang tak memiliki kelemahan."_

 _Athrun meringis. "Itu berlebihan. Pasti dia tidak menceritakan tentang aku yang membolos untuk pergi ke game center," ujarnya._

 _Mata Cagalli melebar. "Kau pernah melakukan itu?"_

 _Athrun mengangguk sembari tertawa. "Itu hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku, Dearka, dan Yzak, bermain seharian, sayang Kira tidak mau ikut. Tapi dia beruntung karena tidak ikut dihukum keesokan harinya."_

 _Cagalli tidak ikut tertawa, ia memelotori Athrun dan menegurnya, "seorang siswa teladan bersenang-senang saat membolos, itu tidak baik tahu."_

 _Pemuda bermanik hijau itu menelengkan kepala. Cagalli seketika sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengomeli orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kata maaf sudah siap meluncur dari bibirnya kala tawa Athrun kembali terdengar._

" _Akhirnya aku melihat sendiri si cerewet yang sering diceritakan Kira."_

" _Apa?!" Cagalli hampir tak memercayai pendengarannya. "Siapa yang kausebut cerewet? Aku, hah?!"_

" _Selain cerewet, kau juga pemarah ternyata," goda Athrun._

 _Mata Cagalli menyipit, ia bersidekap. "Ternyata kau tidak sebaik yang diceritakan Kira," dengusnya._

" _Memang," sahut Athrun hampir seketika, "aku punya banyak kekurangan, juga kelemahan." Athrun mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Sama sekali tidak sempurna." Pemuda itu menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum._

 _Dan saat itu Cagalli yakin, pemuda itu sempurna untuk menjadi cinta pertamanya._

.*.

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya)

*.*

 **My Precious**

 _(Sekuel dari_ _ **My Princess**_ _)_

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Chap 1**

 _ **More than friend, less than lover.**_

.*.

 _Mungkin, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa selamanya aku akan terjebak dalam cinta satu arah kepadamu._

.*.

"Dadah, _Miss_ Cagalli."

Gadis kecil berkepang dua itu melewati ambang pintu, berlari ke arah ibunya yang menunggu di depan pagar sekolah. Cagalli mengawasi kepergiannya dengan senyum, dan ketika ibu anak itu mengangguk padanya, ia pun melakukan yang sama. Gadis kecil itu berlalu, begitupun anak-anak di kelas matahari yang diampu Cagalli. Tugas mengajar hari ini sudah selesai, tetapi ia masih harus tinggal di sekolah sekitar satu jam lagi untuk merapikan ruang belajar dan menyiapkan materi untuk esok hari. Menemani anak-anak bermain sambil belajar sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya. Mengajar anak-anak menyenangkan, tapi terkadang juga menyebalkan. Meski begitu Cagalli menyukai pekerjaannya, bahkan mencintainya.

Cagalli baru selesai merapikan rak buku di sudut kelas, ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas. Menunggunya. Seperti biasa pria itu selalu datang─jika pekerjaan kantor tidak sedang menyita waktunya─untuk menjemput Cagalli.

"Kau di sini? Bukannya kaubilang hari ini ada rapat?" tanya Cagalli sambil mengumpulkan peralatan mengajar dan menyimpannya di lemari.

Pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, mengambil penghapus papan tulis, dan menyapukannya ke _white board_ yang belum sempat Cagalli bersihkan.

"Klienku menunda rapat, tak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di kantor. Jadi, aku ke sini." Pria itu menjawab dengan santai.

Cagalli tertawa. "Seorang presdir tak punya kerjaan di kantor, itu aneh," tanggapnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu, seorang presdir bisa menentukan kapan dia akan bekerja, dan kapan dia akan bersantai," sahut pria berambut biru gelap itu.

"Ah, enak sekali. Kalau begitu aku juga mau." Cagalli mengambil buku-bukunya dari meja dan melangkah ke pintu. "Terima kasih sudah menghapus papan tulisnya, Pak Presdir," ucapnya ketika melewati pria yang tak lain adalah Athrun Zala, CEO dari Zala _Corporation._

"Terima kasih kembali, _Miss_ Cagalli," sahut Athrun, mengopi panggilan yang sering dipakai murid Cagalli.

Mereka melangkah keluar, berbicara banyak hal sambil melangkah di koridor. Setahun sudah berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Cagalli. Ia sudah pulih dari semua cederanya, bahkan dokter sudah memastikan hal itu, namun kebiasaan Athrun untuk datang menjemputnya di waktu pulang kerja sama sekali tidak berubah. Pria itu selalu datang di waktu-waktu kosongnya untuk menjemput Cagalli. Seringkali Athrun langsung mengantar Cagalli pulang, tetapi tak jarang mereka pergi makan malam bersama atau sekadar jalan-jalan sebelum Cagalli diantar ke depan rumahnya. Segala hal yang terjadi membuat keduanya memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang erat, namun sayangnya tak pernah lebih dari itu. _More than friend, less than lover._

Bentuk pertemanan yang ambigu ini seringkali membuat Cagalli berharap lebih. Ia berharap suatu hari Athrun akan memberikan tempat baginya di hati pria itu, bukan sebagai teman melainkan kekasih, seorang teman hidup. Karena sampai hari ini Cagalli masih menaruh hati pada pria yang sudah ia sukai sejak berusia enam belas tahun itu.

"Setelah ini apa kau sibuk?" tanya Athrun saat mereka melangkah bersisian ke mobil pria itu.

Cagalli mengamati wajah Athrun, ada yang aneh, sepertinya pria itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ayo pergi makan malam," ajak Athrun.

"Di Happy Family?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Kita coba tempat lain," jawabnya.

"Asal bukan pasta aku mau," sahut Cagalli cepat.

"Yah, padahal aku berencana mengajakmu makan di restoran Italia." Athrun berpura-pura kecewa.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. Athrun tahu pasti kalau ia paling tidak suka makanan Italia. Pria itu pernah berkeras mengajaknya makan di salah satu restoran Italia ternama, tapi akhirnya ia hanya makan sup jamur dan sesuap _spaghetti spicy barbeque_ yang merupakan menu andalan restoran itu. Setelah itu Athrun tak pernah lagi mengajaknya makan di restoran Italia. "Lebih baik kau mengajakku makan kebab daripada pasta," ujarnya santai seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak bosan makan kebab melulu?" tanya Athrun saat mobil yang dikemudikannya mulai memasuki jalan raya.

"Tidak. Aku suka." Cagalli menjawab dengan cepat.

"Pasti enak jadi pacarmu, tak perlu keluar banyak uang saat mentraktirmu makan," ujar Athrun.

Wajah Cagalli memerah tanpa bisa dicegahnya, padahal Athrun hanya menyebut kata "pacar" bukannya berkata ingin jadi pacarnya.

"Sayangnya aku tak ingin punya pacar," kata Cagalli. Ia berusaha terlihat santai meski sebenarnya ia melirik spion atas untuk melihat reaksi Athrun. Cagalli sedikit kecewa saat melihat reaksi Athrun yang biasa saja.

 _Apa sebenarnya yang kauharapkan, Cagalli?_

"Kenapa?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli menghela napas. "Umurku sudah dua lapan, bukan saatnya pacar-pacaran lagi. Aku ingin punya suami," kata Cagalli mantap.

"Suami?!" Kali ini Athrun sedikit bereaksi, keningnya berkerut sedikit karena terkejut.

"Iya, suami." Cagalli mengangguk. "Kira saja sudah hampir menikah, masa aku─" ia menggantung kalimatnya ketika menyadari sudah memasuki topik pembicaraan berbahaya.

Memang waktu sudah berlalu lebih dari setahun, dan Athrun juga sudah mengatakan bahwa pria itu sudah merelakan Lacus untuk Kita, tetapi Cagalli tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Athrun sebenarnya. Bisa saja Athrun sampai detik ini masih mencintai Lacus.

"Tak apa-apa, Cagalli," ujar Athrun. "Aku ikut senang jika mereka bahagia. Jadi, tanggal pernikahannya sudah ditentukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikah, calonnya saja belum ada," sahut Cagalli.

Athrun tertawa. "Yang kumaksud pernikahan Kira dan Lacus."

Wajah Cagalli menjadi semerah tomat. Ia membuang muka untuk menyembunyikannya. Memilih untuk mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya, yang sudah salah mengartikan pertanyaan Athrun. "Aku belum tahu kapan."

"Katakan saja kalau kalian membutuhkan bantuanku ya," kata Athrun.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk, masih tak berani memandang Athrun dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ah, itu juga berlaku untuk pencarian jodohmu, Cagalli."

Cagalli mendesah, jika Athrun memang ingin membantu pria itu cukup mencalonkan diri saja, dan semua masalah pencarian jodoh Cagalli akan terselesaikan dengan baik.

.*.

Akhirnya mereka memilih sebuah restoran yang menyajikan makanan Timur Tengah sebagai tempat persinggahan. Namun, kali ini Cagalli tidak memesan kebab seperti biasanya. Nasi briyani dan teh tarik menjadi pilihannya kali ini. Pilihan yang membuat Athrun menggodanya.

Seporsi nasi briyani dan teh tarik sudah berpindah ke dalam perut Cagalli, ketika Athrun berkata bahwa pria itu memerlukan bantuannya.

"Bantuan macam apa?" tanya Cagalli sembari mengamati Athrun yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pria itu menarik napas dalam berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "bantu aku bertemu seseorang."

Cagalli menelengkan kepala, jawaban Athrun benar-benar membuatnya bingung. "Siapa?"

"Meyrin Hawke."

Jantung Cagalli berdegup kencang kala mendengar nama seorang wanita keluar dari mulut Athrun. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu, sebab pria seperti Athrun pastinya mengenal dan berinteraksi dengan banyak orang setiap harinya. Namun, nama asing itu sepertinya memiliki arti lain sehingga harus disebutkan di dalam percakapan mereka, bahkan Athrun ingin ia menemuinya. "Dan siapa dia?" selidiknya. Ia berdoa dalam hati bahwa hubungan wanita itu dengan Athrun bukan jenis hubungan yang akan menyakitinya.

"Seorang model dari agency mamaku," jelas Athrun, "Mama mengenalkanku dengannya beberapa waktu lalu."

Cagalli bisa menduga akan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan. Andai saja bisa, ia ingin melesat pulang dan bersembunyi di kamarnya. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya. Namun, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. "Kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan?"

Cagalli berharap Athrun memberi jawaban, "Iya". Tetapi Athrun menggeleng, "Mama ingin aku mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Cagalli hanya diam sementara Athrun meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Mama ingin aku _move on_ dari Lacus dan coba menjalin hubungan baru. Jadi ia memaksaku berkenalan dengan Meyrin, dan─"

"Kau sudah lama kenal dengannya?" potong Cagalli.

"Ya, kira-kira sebulan. Aku sudah pergi dengannya tiga kali," jawab Athrun.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" tanya Cagalli lagi. Ia berharap mendapat jawaban: "Tidak", tetapi itu mustahil mengingat Athrun sudah pergi dengan Meyrin sebanyak tiga kali. Pria mana pun yang mau pergi dua kali dengan seorang wanita jelas menyukainya, apalagi jika tiga kali.

"Dia gadis yang baik," jawab Athrun diplomatis.

"Dan kau menyukainya," tembak Cagalli.

Athrun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku, makanya aku memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya."

Cagalli menggigit bibir. Bagaimana bisa Athrun meminta bantuannya untuk menemui wanita yang ingin dipacari oleh pria itu, sementara yang Cagalli inginkan adalah berada di posisi wanita itu.

"Kenapa aku? Kurasa peran ini tidak cocok untukku. Kaulah yang akan menjalin hubungan, jadi kau sendiri yang harus menilainya."

Athrun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu. Kau temanku, aku tak tahu harus meminta pendapat siapa lagi. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak memercayai penilaianku sendiri untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Jika menurutmu dia baik, maka─"

"Kau akan berhubungan serius dengannya?" Lagi-lagi Cagalli memotong kata-kata Athrun.

Athrun mengangguk. "Ya."

Rambut pirang sebahu Cagalli bergoyang ketika ia menggeleng. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Athrun bisa memberinya kepercayaan yang begitu besar. "Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau menyerahkan masalah sepenting ini padaku?"

"Aku percaya pada penilaianmu," Athrun menjawab dengan enteng.

"Yang benar saja! Kau yang akan menjalani hubungan dengannya, kenapa melibatkanku?!" Cagalli terdiam, menyadari suaranya yang meninggi.

"Kupikir kaubisa membantuku, selama ini kau selalu melakukan itu. Tapi kalau kau keberatan tak apa, anggap saja aku tak pernah memintanya." Athrun terdengar kecewa, dan Cagalli benar-benar tak bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata hijau pria itu.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, aku hanya─"

"Jadi kau mau?" Athrun tersenyum. Terlihat begitu senang padahal Cagalli belum mengiakan permintaannya. "Aku tahu kau akan bersedia. Karena kau adalah teman yang perhatian, Cagalli. Kau akan membantuku. Aku tahu itu."

Cagalli hanya bisa diam. Ingin sekali ia memprotes, namun tiba-tiba mulutnya terkunci. Lalu ketika Athrun mulai menyebutkan kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki Meyrin, Cagalli tahu bahwa ia harus memotong pohon harapan yang tumbuh di hatinya selama setahun ini.

.*.

 **Bersambung ...**

.*.

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Nggak bosen kan?

Setelah lama berwara-wiri di fandom sebelah, saya sekarang mau ngabisin akhir tahun dengan main di fandom GS lagi juga. Hehe ...

Hum, bisa dibilang fanfik ini adalah sekuel dari fanfik saya My Princess, tapi kali ini saya akan fokus di hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli dengan tetap melibatkan Kira dan Lacus tentunya. Di akhir My Princess saya pernah menyebutkan akan membuat sekuel ini dalam bentuk oneshot, namun ternyata menulis kisah AsuCaga tak cukup hanya dalam satu OS saja, makanya saya membuat fanfik multichapter.

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri mampir di fanfik saya, dan maaf sekali jika di dalamnya masih terdapat begitu banyak kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Can We Be Lover?

_Gadis itu menarik. Berbeda dengan gadis yang pernah Athrun temui sebelumnya. Pintar, penuh semangat, pemberani, dan penyayang. Meski yang terakhir mungkin tak akan pernah diakui sang gadis dengan mudah._

 _Cagalli Hibiki memiliki mulut yang berani mengatakan kebenaran, tangan kuat yang mampu melakukan apa saja, dan semangat yang tak pernah luntur. Tapi yang terutama adalah Cagalli memiliki kemampuan untuk mengerti. Gadis itu ada di sana, di saat-saat terburuk dalam kehidupannya. Menjadi penyemangat dan penopangnya._

" _Apa salahnya?" Cagalli berkata dengan enteng setelah Athrun menceritakan kegelisahannya ketika sang ayah mengharuskannya masuk ke Zala Corp. dan langsung menjabat manajer di sana, padahal ia belum menyelesaikan pendidikannya di jurusan bisnis. "Ayahmu sudah memberi kepercayaan, dan kau harus membuktikan pada ayahmu kalau dia tidak memberikan kepercayaan pada orang yang salah."_

" _Aku tak yakin mampu melakukannya," ujar Athrun lemah._

 _Mata hazel Cagalli memandangnya, tampak gemas dengan ketidakyakinan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Katakan lagi padaku seperti apa sikap ayahmu?"_

 _Athrun merasa pertanyaan itu tak ada hubungannya, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Ayahku orang yang tegas dan keras, apabila sudah mengambil keputusan sangat sulit untuk diubah, kecuali oleh ibuku. Jika menyangkut pekerjaan dia begitu perfeksionis. Ayah tak menolerir kesalahan kecil pun. Dia hanya ingin orang-orang yang terbaik yang bekerja dalam timnya."_

" _Dan kau salah satu orang terbaik itu," ujar Cagalli._

" _Tapi─"_

 _Belum sempat Athrun memberi sanggahan, Cagalli sudah berkata lagi, "Apa kau mengerti arti sebuah jabatan? Jabatan artinya tanggung jawab. Aku yakin ayahmu menunjukmu sebagai manajer untuk melihat kemampuanmu. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab pada tugas yang sudah dipercayakan padamu. Dia ingin melatihmu, dia ingin ketika waktunya tiba kau siap menjaga perusahaan seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang."_

" _Aku tak yakin aku bisa," Athrun mengakui._

 _Cagalli bersidekap, matanya menyipit ke arah Athrun penuh tuduhan. "Kau bahkan belum mencoba, tapi kau sudah mengeluh. Kau tidak seperti Athrun yang kukenal. Aku tak ingat kalau Athrun Zala selemah ini." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada meremehkan, membuat ego Athrun tergelitik. "Cobalah dulu, nanti jika kau merasa tak sanggup melakukannya ... coba lagi. Jangan pernah menyerah!"_

 _Begitulah Cagalli. Gadis itu menyemangati dengan cara yang unik. Itulah sebabnya Athrun mengaguminya. Karena gadis itu istimewa. Begitu istimewa sampai Athrun tak berani meraihnya, apalagi Cagalli adalah adik sahabatnya._

.*.

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya)

*.*

 **My Precious**

 _(Sekuel dari_ _ **My Princess**_ _)_

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Chap 2**

 _ **Can we be lover?**_

.*.

 _Mungkin, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencari terlalu jauh. Padahal apa yang kucari berada begitu dekat denganku._

.*.

Dekorasi ruangan yang apik, dengan pencahayaan temaram, dan meja-meja berjarak guna memberi privasi bagi pengunjung, ditambah instrumen klasik sayup-sayup terdengar dari pengeras suara,membuat Minerva menjadi salah satu kafe favorit mereka yang menyukai ketenangan. Pramusaji berseragam hitam putih, hilir-mudik menanyakan maupun mengantarkan pesanan. Satu di antaranya berhenti di bagian sudut, menanyakan pesanan pada tiga orang tamu yang menempati meja bundar itu.

Athrun mengernyit melihat daftar makanan di dalam menu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah datang ke kafe ini, sehingga tidak tahu jika kafe ini hanya menyediakan makanan khas Italia. Ia melirik Cagalli yang duduk di depannya. Gadis itu hanya memandang buku menu tanpa terlihat tertarik dengan isinya. Tentu saja, memangnya Cagalli akan tersenyum cerah melihat gambar semangkuk pasta, sementara makanan itu adalah makanan yang tidak disukainya. Ia sungguh merasa tak nyaman mengundang Cagalli ke tempat ini tanpa menyurveinya terlebih dahulu, jika ia tahu hanya ada masakan Italia di sini, ia tak akan membawa Cagalli kemari.

Meyrin yang merekomendasikan Minerva, karena menurut gadis itu tempat ini sangat nyaman. Tempat ini memang nyaman, dari penataan ruang, dekorasi, pencahayaan, semua terlihat sempurna, sayangnya makanan yang disajikan tempat ini adalah masakan Italia.

" _Orange juice_ dan _bruschetta,_ " Meyrin menyebutkan pesanannya. "Dan berikan aku _panna cotta_ sebagai _dessert_ ya."

"Baik, Nona." Pramusaji mencatat pesanan Meyrin kemudian beralih pada Cagalli. "Pesanan Anda, Nona?"

Athrun memerhatikan Cagalli, gadis itu menoleh pada si pramusaji dengan tatapan kosong lalu beralih pada buku menu. " _Orange juice_ saja," Cagalli berkata.

"Kenapa tidak memesan makanan, Cagalli? Apa kau sedang diet?" Meyrin bertanya dengan ramah.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Cagalli singkat.

"Tapi sekarang waktunya makan malam, dan kau akan melewatkan makanan Italia terlezat di Orb jika tidak memesan," ujar Meyrin ceria. "Lupakan diet untuk malam ini, dan nikmati makanannya. Kalau kau tidak ingin makanan yang berat, kau bisa pesan _panino,_ porsinya tidak besar tapi mengenyangkan."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak lapar." Cagalli berkeras.

Meyrin sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk membujuk Cagalli, namun dengan cepat Athrun menengahi. "Jangan memaksanya, Meyrin. Cagalli mungkin memang tidak lapar." Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Cagalli tidak menyukai masakan Italia. Tapi karena Meyrin sangat menyukai masakan negeri pizza itu, ia urung mengatakannya.

"Oh, begitu." Meyrin tak lagi mengganggu Cagalli, gadis itu menyibukkan diri merekomendasikan makanan padanya. Yang tak terlalu ia tanggapi karena sibuk memerhatikan Cagalli.

 _Chiken parmigiana._ Akhirnya Athrun menjatuhkan pilihan pada hidangan dada ayam itu berbalut tepung roti yang disajikan dengan saus _neapolitan,_ tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan apa yang dipesannya. Perhatiannya terfokus pada Cagalli. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Cagalli, Athrun bisa merasakannya. Gadis itu terlalu pendiam, dan dingin. Ya, Athrun merasa jika Cagalli menjaga jarak, membangun dinding tak kasat mata yang tak bisa ia tembus.

Sembari menunggu makanan mereka kembali mengobrol, kebanyakan Meyrin dan Athrun yang berbicara. Sedang Cagalli lebih memilih diam dan menyahut sesekali. Gadis pirang itu terlihat tak merasa nyaman berada di tempat ini. Sepertinya, Cagalli ingin secepat mungkin pergi. Andai Athrun menawarikan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, gadis itu pasti langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias. Sepertinya, makanan Italia benar-benar membuat Cagalli _bad mood._

"Jadi, kau bekerja di _playgroup_?" tanya Meyrin.

"Ya." Jawaban Cagalli begitu pendek, padahal biasanya gadis itu akan menceritakan lebih jauh jika ditanya tentang pekerjaan.

"Kau pasti menyukai anak-anak. Aku juga. Boleh aku main ke sekolahmu di _off day_ -ku? Kadang aku bingung mau ke mana saat libur?" ujar Meyrin.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mampir kapan pun kau mau."

Athrun menyadari jika jawaban Cagalli tak terdengar antusias. Dan hal itu bertahan hingga akhir makan malam. Gadis itu hanya terlihat bersemangat ketika Athrun mengajaknya pulang, tapi semangat itu kembali redup ketika menaiki mobil, dan menempati kursi penumpang di bagian belakang.

.*.

"Sampai jumpa."

Gadis pirang itu turun dari mobil Athrun, melangkah cepat di jalan setapak yang mengarah ke beranda, lalu menaiki undakan. Biasanya Cagalli akan menoleh padanya dan melambai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, tapi kali ini gadis itu langsung masuk ke rumah. Athrun merasa kehilangan, padahal itu hanya kebiasaan kecil yang sebenarnya tak penting. Namun, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal kecil itu sehingga rasanya ada yang kurang ketika hal kecil itu terlupakan.

Cagalli memang bukan orang baru dalam kehidupannya. Ia sudah mengenal gadis itu selama belasan tahun. Cagalli menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupannya sejak lama, dan kini menjadi bagian yang sangat penting. Bukan hanya karena gadis itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi karena keberadaan gadis itu sendiri. Athrun suka bersama Cagalli, berbagi dengannya, karena ia bisa membicarakan apa saja dengannya, mulai dari pekerjaan hingga masalah remeh seperti cuaca. Cagalli adalah teman, ah bukan, Cagalli adalah seorang sahabat. Karena itulah, hari ini ia meminta bantuan gadis itu untuk bertemu Meyrin.

Meyrin Hawke adalah gadis yang dikenalkan mamanya beberapa waktu lalu. Seseorang yang diyakini Lenore Zala mampu mengisi kekosongan hati Athrun setelah ditinggalkan Lacus. Karena permintaan mamanya, akhirnya Athrun mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Meyrin. Ia melakukan semua itu agar mamanya merasa senang. Sebenarnya, Meyrin gadis yang baik, teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan, tapi hal itu tak cukup meyakinkan Athrun untuk menjalin hubungan lebih serius dengan gadis itu. Jadi, ia meminta bantuan Cagalli untuk bertemu Meyrin karena Athrun yakin Cagalli bisa memberi saran untuknya.

Namun, ternyata itu adalah kesalahan. Athrun bisa merasakan ada yang berubah dalam diri Cagalli setelah pertemuan gadis itu dengan Meyrin.

Athrun menyadari bahwa Cagalli tak banyak bicara ketika bertemu dengan Meyrin. Gadis itu lebih banyak mendengarkan obrolannya dan Meyrin. Bahkan Athrun merasa senyum yang diberikan Cagalli tidak tulus. Cagalli hanya terpaksa tersenyum, karena keadaan mengharuskan demikian.

"Dia baik." Hanya itu tanggapan Cagalli ketika ia menanyakan pendapat gadis itu tentang Meyrin. Dua kata singkat yang tak bisa menggambarkan apa pun. Lalu setelahnya Cagalli tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Cagalli berdiam diri, bahkan ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua di mobil setelah Athrun menurunkan Meyrin di rumah gadis itu. Ia sempat bertanya tentang sikap diam Cagalli itu, tapi hanya dijawab dengan tatapan membingungkan dari sepasang manik _hazel_ Cagalli.

Dengan kebingungan yang masih berputar di kepalanya, Athrun menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukan sedan merahnya, menjauh dari rumah Hibiki bersaudara.

.*.

Sampai di rumah ia masih terpikir tentang sikap Cagalli malam ini. Gadis itu bersikap aneh. Tak biasanya Cagalli begitu diam ketika bersamanya. Semula Athrun berpikir itu karena makanan di kafe tadi, tapi nyatanya bukan itu. Jika hanya karena makanan, Cagalli tidak akan memandangnya seperti itu. Seolah ia sudah menghancurkan hati gadis itu.

Athrun duduk di balkon kamarnya sembari berpikir. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di kepalanya, tapi yang paling mengganggunya adalah kemungkinan Cagalli menyukainya. Ia tak terlalu ahli dalam hal seperti ini, tentang perasaan suka lawan jenis kepadanya, tapi setelah ia memikirkannya dengan baik kemungkinan itu memang ada. Apalagi jika mengingat tatapan mata gadis itu kepadanya. Itu adalah tatapan seseorang yang patah hati, Athrun pernah melihatnya di matanya sendiri. Apakah ia sudah menyakiti Cagalli dengan mempertemukan gadis itu dengan Meyrin?

"Aku terlalu banyak berpikir." Athrun segera menghalau pemikiran itu dari kepalanya. "Kalau dia menyukaiku, dia pasti sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Dia pasti sudah mengatakannya sejak lama."

"Mengatakan apa, Athrun?"

Suara itu membuat Athrun tersentak, seketika kepalanya tertoleh ke pintu yang memisahkan balkon dan kamar tidur, mendapati wanita yang melahirkannya berdiri di sana.

"Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Nak?" Lenore bertanya lagi sembari melangkah mendekati Athrun.

"Seseorang, Ma," jawab Athrun seadanya.

"Apa seorang gadis?"

Athrun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Meyrin?" tanya Lenore Zala penuh semangat.

Mamanya akan senang jika Athrun menjawab iya, tapi yang dimilikinya adalah jawaban yang berkebalikan dari itu. Jadi, ia menggeleng dan menyebutkan nama yang muncul dalam pikirannya, "Cagalli."

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Cagalli? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa dia sakit? A─"

Athrun menyentuh lengan mamanya, memberi isyarat agar wanita itu berhenti. "Aku tak bisa menjawab jika Mama terus bertanya," potongnya.

"Mama panik, Sayang. Mama khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Cagalli. Dia gadis yang baik, dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Mama tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya," kata Lenore. "Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sehat. Setidaknya, saat aku mengantarnya pulang tadi seperti itu," jawab Athrun.

"Syukurlah ..." Lenore menepuk pelan dadanya untuk menenangkan diri. "Lalu mengapa kau memikirkannya, Sayang? Apa Cagalli sedang dalam masalah?"

Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, Ma. Rasanya aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang membuatnya kecewa padaku. Aku sudah menyakitinya," Lalu ia menceritakan pertemuannya, Cagalli, dan Meyrin di restoran tadi beserta sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan Cagalli.

"Ini pikiran bodoh, Ma. Tapi tidak mau hilang dari kepalaku."

"Apa, Sayang?" tanya Lenore penasaran.

"Kupikir, Cagalli menyukaiku, dan dia terluka karena aku memperkenalkan Meyrin padanya. Aku melihat matanya, dia ..." Athrun tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hening. Tak ada reaksi dari Lenore.

"Abaikan! Itu pikiran bodohku saja." Athrun mengibaskan tangan, melangkah menjauh hingga berada di sudut balkon. Ia menengadah, memandangi langit malam tanpa rembulan. Lagi, bayangan Cagalli yang menatapnya dengan sepasang _hazel_ yang terlihat begitu terluka muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Jika yang terjadi seperti yang kaupikirkan, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu, tapi dulu ia pernah mengalami dilema serupa.

"Kau tahu, Ma. Dulu aku menyukai Cagalli," akunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, saat pertama kali mengenalnya. Dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang kukenal, penuh semangat, berani, pintar, dan aku menyukainya. Begitu saja. Tapi aku membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, karena aku tahu menyukai adik sahabat sendiri merupakan sebuah masalah. Jika semua tidak berjalan dengan baik, maka aku tidak hanya akan kehilangan orang yang kusukai, tapi juga kehilangan seorang sahabat. Jadi, sejak saat itu aku menganggap Cagalli hanya sebagai adikku, tidak pernah lebih." Athrun bercerita. "Ya. Dia adalah adikku," ia menambahkan dengan bergumam, seolah untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa itulah yang ia rasakan.

Lenore melangkah ke sisi Athrun, kemudia bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Setahun belakangan, Cagalli tak lagi hanya menjadi adik, bukan?"

"Dia sahabatku," Athrun menyahut cepat. Terlalu cepat sehingga jawaban itu terdengar meragukan, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Hanya itu?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. Tak ada jawaban yang bisa ia berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Entahlah, aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang hal ini. Cagalli adalah bagian penting dalam hidupku. Bukan karena dia pernah menyelamatkanku, tapi karena dia adalah Cagalli. Mama mengerti, kan?"

Lenore mengangguk.

"Setelah dengan Lacus, aku tak terlalu memikirkan tentang cinta, Ma. Aku ... rasanya aku belum siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi," Athrun mengakui.

"Meyrin?"

Satu nama lagi yang membuat kepala Athrun pening. Ia menatap ibunya. Menghela napas kemudian berkata dengan jujur, "Meyrin gadis yang baik, manis, dan menyenangkan. Tapi aku bersamanya hanya untuk menyenangkan Mama, meredakan kekhawatiran Mama tentangku."

"Kau tidak serius dengannya?" Tatapan mata Lenore mengisyaratkan bahwa Athrun baru saja membuat mamanya tidak senang. Ya, ia memang sudah bersalah memberikan harapan palsu pada Meyrin, juga pada mamanya.

"Maaf, Ma. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mempermainkan Meyrin. Sungguh. Aku ingin mencoba serius dengannya, makanya aku meminta bantuan Cagalli. Tapi ..." Athrun tertunduk lemas.

Lenore menepuk pelan bahunya. "Mama mengerti," ujar wanita paruh baya itu. "Sedikit banyak, Mama ikut bersalah karena mendorongmu untuk bersama Meyrin."

"Tidak, Ma. Jangan berkata seperti itu," ujar Athrun. "Mama hanya mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ya." Lenore mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, karena dua gadis yang menyukai putraku."

"Ma, Cagalli belum tentu menyukaiku!" ralat Athrun.

"Nah, lihat. Yang kau pedulikan hanya Cagalli, bagaimana dengan Meyrin?" goda Lenore.

Athrun serba salah. Kata-kata itu tadi meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, bukan berarti ia tidak mengacuhkan Meyrin. Ia peduli pada gadis itu, dan tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi untuk Cagalli ...

"Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padanya," ujar Athrun.

"Pada Meyrin?"

Athrun mengangguk.

"Itu artinya kau akan melepaskan Meyrin, dan bersama Cagalli?" Lenore ingin memastikan.

"Tidak." Athrun menjawab cepat. "Aku dan Cagalli hanya berteman. Yang kukatakan tadi hanya asumsiku, belum tentu benar. Mungkin aku hanya salah sangka."

Mamanya diam. Mengamatinya. "Bagaimana jika asumsimu benar? Cagalli menyukaimu, lalu apa yang kaulakukan? Apa kau akan menolaknya karena tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat?"

Athrun terdiam. Keadaan sekarang lebih kompleks. Jika dulu ia dapat mengambil keputusan dengan cepat, sekarang berbeda. Jika benar Cagalli menyukainya dan ia menolak gadis itu, maka hubungan persahabatan mereka tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Pasti akan ada rasa sakit hati dalam diri Cagalli, juga perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. Lalu hubungannya dengan Kira yang baru saja mulai membaik juga terancam, mengingat Kira sangat menyayangi Cagalli. Memikirkan akan kehilangan Cagalli membuat jantungnya serasa diremas. Ia sudah terbiasa menjalani kehidupan dengan Cagalli berada di dalamnya, dan akan sulit mengubah kebiasaan itu. Lagipula ia tak ingin mengubahnya, ia tak mau jika harus mengubah kebiasaan yang sudah dijalaninya setahun ini. Ia tak rela melepaskan semua itu.

"Athrun ..." Athrun menoleh pada ibunya. "Sebenarnya, jawabannya sudah jelas, Nak." Sepertinya seorang ibu diberkahi keahlian khusus sehingga dapat membaca hati anak-anaknya. Buktinya, Lenore sudah mendapatkan jawaban padahal ia sendiri tak bisa menemukannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Di hatimu sudah ada sebuah nama, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu." Usai mengatakan itu Lenore berlalu, membiarkan Athrun sendiri dengan kebingungannya.

.*.

 **Bersambung ...**

.*.

Review's review:

 **Dinah**

Halo, Dinah. Thank you for read and review, Dear. 3 Luv you too.

I hope I can write again and again about AC. I love Cagalli anda Athrun too. They are beatifull couple.

Thank you so much. :3

 **Guest**

Yep. Athrun pantes disiram pake air segalon. Nggak peka banget.

Thanks for review, Dear~

 **Titania546**

Hola, Titania.

Maaf lama, tapi setelah ini proses menulisnya mungkin bakal lebih cepat soalnya buku saya udah rampung. Hehe ...

Yep. Mari kita kulitin si Red Knight. wkwkwk ...

Thanks for RnR, Girl. 3

.*.

Chapter 2 up! Kali ini saya memakai sudut pandang Athrun. Supaya pembaca bisa lihat gimana Cagalli di mata Athrun. Tapi perasaan Athrun di sini masih gamang, nggak jelas mengarah ke mana. Hehe ... Untuk chapter depan, saya pakai sudut pandang Cagalli lagi. Jadi, sudut pandang penceritaan akan berubah setiap chapter ya. ;)

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri mampir di fanfik saya, dan maaf sekali jika di dalamnya masih terdapat begitu banyak kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	3. Can I Stop Loving You?

" _Jangan menyukainya. Dia tidak cocok untukmu."_

 _Cagalli menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran, kepalanya tertoleh ke arah saudara kembarnya. "Siapa dia yang kaumaksud?"_

" _Kau tahu siapa, Cagalli," sahut Kira._

 _Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahu seraya kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, ada puluhan anak yang tengah menunggunya selesai memasak makan malam. Ia berpura tak acuh, padahal sebenarnya ia gugup luar biasa. Ternyata meski sudah menyembunyikan perasaannya dalam-dalam, tetap saja tercium oleh Kira. Terkadang bagian tersulit dari memiliki Kira sebagai saudara kembar adalah Kira pun ikut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, sehingga ia sulit merahasiakan sesuatu._

" _Dia benar-benar tak cocok, Cagalli," Kira berucap lagi. "Dia populer, gadis-gadis mengikutinya seperti semut mengerumuni gula. Tapi dia tidak menyukai satu pun. Gadis-gadis itu hanya pengganggu bagi Athrun, dan aku tak mau kau menjadi salah satu pengganggu itu. Berhenti menyukainya, kau hanya akan patah hati."_

 _Cagalli memotong kentang dengan sekuat tenaga, satu bagian melompat dan mendarat dengan tak elit di lantai dapur, sedang potongan lain melayang ke arah Kira dan hampir mengenai hidung pemuda itu andai saja Kira tak segera melompat mundur. "Kau tak perlu menasihatiku, Kira. Aku tahu, benar-benar tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh menyukai Athrun. Aku tak sebanding dengannya, ya kan?"_

 _Kira yang tengah memungut potongan kentang di lantai berhenti bergerak, urung memungut kentang pemuda itu malah mendekati Cagalli. "Maksudku bukan seperti itu," pemuda itu berusaha menjelaskan._

 _Lagi. Cagalli hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku mengerti, sungguh. Dan aku sudah memerintahkan hatiku agar berhenti menyukainya." Bibirnya bergetar kala mengatakan itu. Ia menyadari betul bahwa dirinya akan patah hati, bahkan sebelum Kira mengatakannya. Cagalli sadar jika dirinya tak bisa disandingkan dengan Athrun Zala. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang terpukau oleh pesona sang pangeran, sehingga ia mengerti bahwa perasaannya tak akan pernah berbalas. Namun, hatinya terlalu bebal untuk mengikuti perintah otak._

.*.

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya)

*.*

 **My Precious**

 _(Sekuel dari_ _ **My Princess**_ _)_

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Chap 3**

 _ **Can I Stop Loving You?**_

.*.

 _Kau tahu, sangat sulit membuang perasaan yang bersemayam dalam hati selama bertahun-tahun. Aku pernah mencobanya sekali, dan gagal. Kali ini aku akan mencoba sekali lagi. Kuharap kali ini akan berhasil._

.*.

"Sampai jumpa."

Hanya kata itu yang mampu Cagalli ucapkan sebelum bergegas turun dari mobil Athrun. Kaki-kakinya dengan cepat melangkah di setapak yang mengarah ke beranda, lalu menaiki undakan dengan sama tergesanya. Tak seperti biasa, malam ini ia langsung membuka pintu dan masuk, tanpa sedikit pun berbalik untuk melihat Athrun. Mungkin pria itu menyadarinya, atau tidak. Ia rasa tidak. Jika pria itu tidak bisa mendeteksi perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun, tak mungkin Athrun bisa menangkap detail kecil seperti itu. Lagi pula, pikiran pria itu sekarang pasti tengah terfokus pada orang lain. Tepatnya pada gadis manis bernama Meyrin Hawke.

Meyrin Hawke. Gadis itu cantik, baik, dan menyenangkan. Cagalli tak memiliki keluhan, kecuali bahwa gadis itu telah merebut kesempatannya memiliki Athrun. Tapi benarkah ia memiliki kesempatan itu.

Selama tahun-tahun terakhir ini ia memang menyukai Athrun, mencintainya malah. Namun, perasaan itu hanya tersimpan dalam hati. Tak pernah sekali pun ia mencoba mengungkapkannya. Ia hanya berharap suatu hari Athrun akan menyadari perasaannya dan memberikan respon. Sayangnya, suatu hari itu sepertinya tak akan pernah datang. Pada akhirnya, Cagalli akan mengulang kejadian ketika Athrun bertunangan dengan Lacus; merelakan Athrun untuk gadis lain, tanpa melakukan sedikit pun perjuangan.

.*.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Biasanya, Cagalli akan senang melihat berkas cahaya matahari yang menelusup di sela-sela tirai jendela. Ia akan langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, membuka jendela, mandi sinar matahari pagi sembari mendengarkan suara merdu kicauan burung, dan menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Namun, pagi ini ia enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia malah menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Hari ini ia tak siap menyambut pagi, tak siap jika nanti mendengar dering ponselnya, dan mendengar kabar bahwa Athrun akan menikah dengan Meyrin, atau paling tidak memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu.

Cagalli tak siap dan tak akan pernah siap.

Itu adalah mimpi buruk yang tak ingin ia alami lagi.

Namun, sekeras apa pun ia menolak. Sejauh mana pun ia menghindar. Kenyataan itu akan tetap datang padanya. Sekali lagi ia akan patah hati. Sekali lagi di hatinya akan tertoreh luka yang sama. Tapi kali ini lukanya akan lebih parah, karena ia sempat berharap.

Nyatanya, kedekatan Cagalli dengan Athrun setahun terakhir memang membuatnya berharap. Ia mengira persahabatan yang terjalin baik di antara mereka akan menumbuhkan benih cinta di hati Athrun. Tapi yang terjadi tak seperti keinginannya. Athrun tak sedikit pun menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman. Ia selamanya hanya akan menjadi sahabat Athrun Zala.

"Cagalli!"

Suara Kira disertai ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Cagalli menyingkap selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dengan enggan Cagalli turun dari tempat tidur. Pasti Kira datang untuk menyuruhnya menyiapkan sarapan, karena teringat bahwa hari ini adalah gilirannya memasak. "Ya, aku sudah bangun," sahutnya seraya mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke pintu. Ketika membuka pintu, ia menemukan Kira berdiri di depannya dengan memakai celemek.

"Cepat mandi, aku sudah memasak nasi goreng sosis untuk sarapan," ujar saudara kembarnya itu.

"Eh? Bukannya hari ini giliranku?"

"Tak apa, aku ingin memasak untukmu hari ini. _Mumpung_ hari libur," kata Kira. "Ayo, cepat mandi." Pria itu berlalu sambil bersenandung.

Cagalli mengamati Kira. Akhir-akhir ini saudaranya itu selalu terlihat senang, tak ada lagi raut kesedihan di mata sewarna ladang lavender itu. Bahkan keceriaan Kira berkali lipat karena tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya dengan Lacus. Kira terlihat bahagia. Dan itu, membuat Cagalli ikut bahagia. Ia berdoa agar kebahagiaan itu tak pernah direnggut dari Kira selamanya, meski ia tidak bisa mendapat kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Kira."

Langkah Kira terhenti, dan pria itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku senang kau bahagia," katanya. Cagalli berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, tapi anehnya justru air mata yang keluar.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kira bergegas menghampiri. "Kau menangis?"

Cagalli menyapu air mata dengan punggung tangan, berusaha menghentikan cairan bening itu keluar dari matanya. Tapi percuma, air mata itu tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Apa yang terjadi, Cagalli?" tanya Kira lembut sambil membantunya menyapu air mata. Tindakan itu bukannya menghentikan tangis Cagalli, malah membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi. Dan ketika Kira memeluknya, Cagalli terisak di bahu saudara kembarnya.

.*.

Cagalli tak menyangka dirinya begitu cengeng. Ia menghabiskan satu jam terakhir dengan menangis dan menangis. Ketika Kira bertanya ada apa, ia tak menjawab. Cagalli memilih bisu daripada mengungkapkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Minum dulu." Kira menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Cagalli, sambil menggumamkan terima kasih ia menerima gelas dan segera menandaskan isinya. "Lebih baik?" Ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Kira mengambil gelas dari tangannya dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian pria itu duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan pelan, tanpa desakan, tapi tetap saja Cagalli sulit untuk menjawabnya. "Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa, karena aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku saudara kembarmu, ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat kau saudaraku," sahut Cagalli. Jika Kira menggunakan kata 'saudara' ia benar-benar tak bisa mengelak. "Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melupakan hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin dengan membaginya perasaanmu akan lebih ringan," kata Kira.

Cagalli menghela napas. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan harus menceritakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya pada Kira, namun tetap memendamnya pun bukan solusi yang baik. Seperti kata Kira, mungkin dengan berbagi ia dapat mengurangi kepedihan barang sedikit. "Kau ingat, dulu kau pernah menasihatiku agar tidak menyukai Athrun?" Ia memulai.

"Ya, aku ingat," ujar Kira, "dan rasanya aku belum meminta maaf padamu sudah mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak berhak melarangmu menyukai siapa pun, termasuk sahabatku sendiri."

Cagalli tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf jika kau melakukan hal yang benar?" Kening Kira berkerut mendengar pernyataannya, mulut saudaranya sudah membuka untuk membahas tetapi ia mendahuluinya. "Kau benar, Kira. Aku seharusnya menghentikan perasaanku selagi bisa. Andai saja, aku memerintahkan hatiku dengan lebih tegas untuk tidak menyukai Athrun, mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan mencintainya, dan patah hati karenanya."

Kira terdiam. Mata pria itu mengarah pada Cagalli dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kenapa? Tidak menyangka aku masih mencintai sahabatmu itu sampai sekarang?" Cagalli geli melihat ekspresi saudaranya. Senyum samar muncul di bibir Cagalli. Setidaknya, pagi ini ada hal yang membuatnya sedikit terhibur. "Ternyata kaum pria benar-benar tidak peka ya."

"Yah." Kira meringis. "Kupikir masa-masa kau mengagumi Athrun sudah lewat. Hanya cinta monyet masa SMA, seperti gadis-gadis lain. Tak kusangka kau ...," Kira tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Masih menyukainya sampai sekarang, dan harus patah hati karenanya," ujar Cagalli.

Kira merangkul bahu Cagalli, menariknya hingga kepala Cagalli bersandar di bahu pria itu. "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri sehingga mengabaikanmu," ucapnya. "Astaga! Aku benar-benar bodoh, ya kan?"

"Eh?"

Kira melepas rangkulan, berputar menghadap Cagalli, lalu kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Cagalli. "Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Ketika aku patah hati karena pertunangan Lacus dan Athrun, kau juga terluka. Tapi kau malah menghiburku dan mengabaikan lukamu sendiri demi diriku. Kau ... aku benar-benar sudah gagal menjadi saudaramu. Bahkan aku tak menyadari kau mencintai Athrun, sampai kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sial! Aku benar-benar─" Kata-kata Kira terpotong karena Cagalli memencet hidungnya dengan keras.

"Kau memang bodoh, tidak peka, dan menyebalkan. Tapi kau tetap kesayanganku. Saudara terbaikku," kata Cagalli. "Lagi pula, saat menghiburmu aku juga menghibur diri sendiri. Aku merasa memiliki teman seperjuangan," lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu," sahut Kira manyun.

"Hey, kenapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu? Harusnya kau yang menghiburku karena aku sedang patah hati, bukannya kau yang _ngambek_."

Kira kembali merangkul Cagalli. "Kau yakin kau benar-benar patah hati, bukannya akhir-akhir ini hubunganmu dengan Athrun sangat akrab. Aku bahkan sempat terpikir kalau Athrun mulai menyukaimu."

Cagalli menoleh pada Kira. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Aku serius. Selain Lacus gadis yang benar-benar dekat dengan Athrun adalah kau, jadi kupikir mungkin saja dia jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Kira.

Kepala Cagalli tertunduk, menatap jemarinya yang bertaut. "Itu tidak mungkin," bisiknya, "Kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku, dia tak akan memintaku bertemu Meyrin, gadis yang ingin dijadikannya kekasih." Air mata mengancam akan kembali menetes, sehingga ia menengadah, mencegahnya jatuh kembali.

"Si bodoh itu!" geram Kira. "Dia memintamu bertemu gadis yang ingin dipacarinya. Itu keterlaluan! Dan kau juga bodoh, Cagalli. Seharusnya, kau tidak menerima permintaan itu dengan senang hati."

Tak terima Kira mengatainya bodoh─meski sebenarnya ia pun sadar dengan kebodohannya─Cagalli membalas dengan marah, "Siapa bilang aku melakukannya dengan senang hati?! Aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa, Kira. Terpaksa! Kau dengar itu?!" Ia melempar bantal hingga membentur dinding karena frustrasi. "Athrun saja yang bodoh. Tukang PHP! Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku kenapa juga harus memberiku perhatian seperti itu? Dia memperlakukanku seolah aku penting baginya, tapi akhirnya dia malah mencari gadis lain. Dasar Athrun bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Tukang PHP!" Ia meneriakkan semua kekesalannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghajarnya?" Pertanyaan Kira membuat Cagalli menoleh, ia memandang saudaranya yang tengah mengepalkan tangan seolah bersiap untuk meninju seseorang. "Aku yakin bisa jatuhkannya dalam beberapa pukulan."

Cagalli mendengus. "Dan kau pun akan jatuh dalam jumlah pukulan yang sama," sahutnya. Ia bersidekap. "Enyahkan pikiran menghajar Athrun dari kepalamu, Kira. Terakhir kali kalian adu jotos, kalian berdua sama-sama bonyok."

Kira mengangkat alis. "Dari mana kau tahu? Bukannya saat itu kau _tidur_?"

"Aku tidak _tidur_ selama itu. Saat aku bangun, aku bisa melihat bekas-bekasnya di wajahmu dan Athrun," jawab Cagalli.

"Tak masalah jika harus bonyok demi membela saudaraku satu-satunya. Lagi pula, Athrun patut dihajar untuk ketidakpekaannya pada perasaanmu," kata Kira.

Cagalli mendelik. "Kau juga, kan?"

Kira meringis. "Ya, aku juga. Mau menghajarku?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Itu bukan pembalasan yang tepat, untukmu atau untuk Athrun sekalipun," ujarnya.

"Pembalasan yang tepat adalah dengan _move on,"_ kata Kira."Tutup kisahmu dengan Athrun, jadikan itu masa lalu, dan coba buka hatimu untuk menerima cinta yang baru. Kau tahu, di dunia ini masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari Athrun. Kau hanya belum menemukannya saja."

"Aku hanya belum menemukannya," Cagalli membeo.

"Yup! Jadi, yang harus kaulakukan sekarang adalah pergi keluar dan menemukan pria itu," ujar Kira dengan semangat.

"Tapi─"

Kira melompat dari tempat tidur, lalu menarik Cagalli. "Sekarang pergi mandi, dan bersiaplah. Kita akan berburu _Mr. Right_ hari ini."

"Hei, tunggu du─"

"Cagalli ..." Kira meremas bahu Cagalli. "Kau sudah cukup menangis untuknya, sekarang ikuti aku. Aku akan mencarikan seseorang yang benar-benar pantas mendampingimu."

Cagalli ingin membantah. Namun melihat keyakinan di mata Kira, ia urung. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengikuti saran Kira, pikirnya.

"Baiklah," ujarnya seraya mengambil handuk. Ia beranjak keluar kamar, hendak menuju kamar mandi. Namun, tepat di ambang pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Kira dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, karena kau selalu ada untukku," ucapnya.

"Salah. Kau yang selalu ada untukku," kata Kira.

.*.

Rencana Kira untuk berburu Mr. Right Cagalli benar-benar mengerikan. Sebagai permulaan, Kira memutuskan untuk me- _make over_ Cagalli, dan Kira meminta bantuan Lacus untuk melakukan itu. Akibatnya, Cagalli diseret masuk ke beberapa toko pakaian, mencoba puluhan pakaian yang rata-rata diperuntukkan bagi kaum feminis, lalu dipaksa mengunjungi salon untuk didandani. _Voila!_ Gadis pirang tomboi itu menghilang, menjelma menjadi sosok cantik nan feminim dalam gaun koktail hijau.

"Kalau begini, kau pasti jadi pusat perhatian," kata Lacus riang. Sementara Cagalli memberengut menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Bukannya ia tak menyukai penampilannya, hanya saja mengubah diri untuk disukai orang lain rasanya tidak benar.

"Apa ini perlu?" tanyanya pada Kira yang baru datang sambil membawa dua tas kertas, berwarna merah dan hitam. Saudaranya itu tidak menjawab. Untuk sesaat Kira tercengang melihat penampilan Cagalli.

"Cantik sekali," kata Kira kagum. "Kau melakukannya dengan sempurna." Kalimat terakhir diperuntukkan bagi Lacus.

Wajah Cagalli seketika memerah. "Itu berlebihan, Kira. Kau bukannya belum pernah melihatku seperti ini sebelumnya, aku sudah berkali-kali berdandan seperti ini."

Kira mengangguk-angguk seraya melangkah ke sofa dan meletakkan bawaannya. "Berkali-kali yang kau maksud tidak lebih dari sepuluh, Cagalli."

"Itu karena aku tidak suka berdandan seperti ini," sungut Cagalli. "Merepotkan!"

"Untungnya begitu. Jika tidak aku akan sulit mengusir pria yang berbaris di depan pintu untuk menemuimu," sahut Kira.

Mata Cagalli membelalak ngeri. "Itu─"

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Cagalli. Penampilanmu yang sekarang sanggup membuat pria mengejarmu, mungkin dua atau tiga orang," potong Kira.

"Aku sependapat," ujar Lacus sambil menghampiri tas yang dibawa Kira dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Kau cantik, Cagalli," tambah Lacus, "Luar dan dalam."

Cagalli kembali mencermati penampilannya di cermin. Dirinya kini terlihat benar-benar berbeda; gaun yang jatuh dengan elegan di atas lututnya, polesan _make up_ natural, tatanan rambut _side bun_ di bahu kirinya dengan jepit mutiara. "Aku hanya ingin satu pria mengejarku," bisiknya. Tatapan Cagalli bertemu dengan tatapan Lacus di cermin. Tanpa berkata, tunangan Kira itu sudah memperlihatkan pengertian.

"Kalau begitu buat dia mengejarmu," kata Lacus seraya meletakkan sepasang sepatu di depan kaki Cagalli. Sepatu itu cantik. Cagalli langsung mengaguminya ketika pertama kali melihatnya. _Wedge_ _kitten heels,_ dengan hiasan pita di sisi luarnya.

"Cantik sekali," kata Cagalli kagum.

"Lebih cantik lagi jika kau memakainya," sahut Lacus.

"Kau yakin? Aku ..." Cagalli menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku membelikannya khusus untukmu," ujar Kira.

"Tapi─"

"Cukup ucapkan terima kasih," potong Kira sebelum Cagalli sempat memberi bantahan.

Cagalli langsung memeluk Kira. "Kau memang saudara terbaikku." Kemudian ia mencoba sepatu itu, memakainnya dari yang kanan kemudian kiri. Cagalli takjub dengan betapa pasnya sepatu itu di kakinya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada Kira dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau aku tahu sepatu bisa membuatmu sentimental begini, sudah dari dulu kubelikan untukmu," balas Kira.

"Aku serius," kata Cagalli.

"Aku juga," sahut Kira. "Kau benar-benar terlihat cantik." Pria itu mengecup pipi Cagalli. "Sekarang, ayo taklukkan pria bodoh itu!"

"Bukannya kau bilang kita akan berburu Mr. Right untukku, lalu kenapa ...?" Cagalli memandangi saudaranya dengan bingung, kemudian Lacus.

"Pertama-tama kita akan mengincar pria yang kauinginkan," Lacus menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Kita akan menaklukkan Athrun Zala."

"Jika dia masih bebal dan tak menyadari apa yang telah dilewatkannya, maka dia memang tidak pantas untukmu," Kira menambahkan.

Cagalli memandangi pasangan kekasih yang bersekutu menjadi _cupid_ untuknya.

 _Yosh! Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menaklukkan Athrun Zala._

.*.

 **Bersambung ...**

.*.

Review's review:

 **Dinah**

Hai, Dinah. Sorry, saya kelamaan update. Terlalu banyak kesibukan membuat saya nggak bisa nulis fanfik sesering dulu, apalagi saya sekarang juga punya hobi baru, yaitu nulis cerpen dan novel. Yah, jadinya waktu banyak tersita. Di chapter 3 saya belum memasukkan percakapan AsuCaga, itu harus menunggu hingga chapter 4 atau 5. Jujur saja, saya punya banyak rencana drama untuk mereka, saya harap dapat mewujudkannya.  
 _Thanks for read and your review, Dinah. Sorry, I can't answer your review in english. My english not good enough._

 **Alyazala**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Ini udah apdet, Sayang~ Moga nggak kelamaan nunggunya.

 **DDB-NAKITA**

Chapter 3-nya di sini! Hehe ...

Makasih sudah baca karya-karya saya dan ninggalin review. 😉

 **Titania546**

Halo, Titania. Makasih sudah mampir ya.

Yep. Cagalli menderita, tapi sekarang bagaimana jika keadaan di balik. Athrun yang dibuat menderita. *evillaugh*

Udah lanjut nih,

Ntar di chapter 4, Zala bakal lebih galau lagi, tenang aja. wkwkwk ...

.*.

Chapter 3 up! Untungnya kali ini nggak selama chapter sebelumnya. Saya akan berusaha, paling nggak ngapdet fic ini sebulan sekali. Jadi, mohon bersabar ya.

Sekian dulu, saya mau lanjut ngetik chap 4, mau bikin Athrun bergalauria. Wkwkwk ...

See ya,

Ann *-*


	4. Love Me or Not?

" _Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Athrun?"_

 _Mata Athrun terangkat dari buku, menoleh pada Kira yang duduk di sebelahnya di bawah pohon. Mereka tengah menunggu kelas yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi. "Kenapa bertanya?"_

" _Karena aku ingin tahu," sahut Kira. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menunggu dengan tak sabar jawaban Athrun. Tapi Athrun sama sekali tak berniat langsung menjawab._

" _Kau sendiri pernah jatuh cinta?" Athrun balik bertanya._

 _Kira melirik sebal. "Aku yang tanya duluan."_

 _Athrun tertawa. "Kau jelas pernah jatuh cinta. Pada gadis jurusan desain itu. Siapa ya namanya?" Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, Allster. Flay Allster, ya kan?"_

 _Kira menimpuknya dengan buku. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku."_

 _Tawa Athrun semakin menjadi dan membuat Kira keki._

" _Sebenarnya, gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu membuat Athrun terdiam. Matanya memandang jauh ke awan stratus yang menggantung di langit. Seraut wajah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi benaknya muncul. Gadis berambut pirang yang selalu dipotong pendek di atas bahu dengan mata sewarna hazelnut. Gadis itu tak bisa dikatakan cantik, karena dandanan yang serampangan. Tapi dia manis, seperti eskrim mangga yang manis sekaligus segar._

" _Gadis yang sederhana, jauh dari bedak, lipstik, dan teman-temannya. Sedikit pemarah, cerewet, juga keras kepala, tapi dia orang yang pantang menyerah juga berkemauan keras. Ketika orang mengatakan dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, dia akan membuktikan bahwa orang itu salah. Dia ... gadis eskrim mangga."_

" _Eskrim mangga?" Kira terlihat bingung._

" _Yep. Dingin, manis, asam, dan segar, menyatu jadi satu. Dan membuatku jadi haus." Athrun segera merapikan buku ke dalam tas, kemudian berdiri. "Aku mau beli eskrim mangga di kantin, kau ikut?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kira, Athrun terus berjalan, melewati jalan setapak batu yang akan membawanya ke koridor. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kantin untuk membeli sebuah eskrim mangga pelepas dahaga. Siapa tahu nanti di kantin ia dipertemukan dengan gadis eskrim mangganya. Gadis yang walaupun begitu dekat dengannya, namun tak dapat Athrun miliki._

.*.

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya)

*.*

 **My Precious**

 _(Sekuel dari_ _ **My Princess**_ _)_

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Chap 4**

 _ **Love Me or Not?**_

.*.

 _Aku tak bisa mengartikan sikapmu, apalagi membaca hatimu. Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak tentang rasa yang bersemayam di sana. Hanya dapat menduga apakah aku memiliki tempat khusus di dalam sana._

.*.

Athrun mengecek ponselnya untuk kesekian kali. Masih tak ada pesan balasan yang dikirimkan Cagalli untuknya. Sejak semalam Athrun mencoba menghubungi gadis pirang itu, tapi tidak bisa. Pesannya terkirim tapi tak dibalas, teleponnya masuk namun tak dijawab.

Ke mana sebenarnya Cagalli pergi? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Apa dia tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Pikiran-pikiran negatif mengisi benar Athrun sehingga ia kembali mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Cagalli. Hasilnya nihil, Cagalli sama sekali tak menjawab teleponnya.

"Cagalli, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini." Athrun frustrasi dan melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Athrun berdiri di depan jendela, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit yang berhias awan stratus. Ia teringat hari ketika Kira bertanya tentang gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kala itu ia tak berani menyebutkan nama sang gadis di depan sahabatnya. Takut jika Kira akan menentang keinginannya untuk memiliki hubungan dengan Cagalli. Athrun urung menyatakan cinta pada gadis eskrim mangga dan berusaha melupakan rasa itu. Bertahun-tahun kemudian Athrun jatuh cinta pada Lacus. Namun, kisah cinta itu kembali kandas. Lalu Tuhan kembali membelokkan takdir dan mengembalikannya pada Cagalli.

Semula, Athrun mengira rasanya pada Cagalli telah mati. Namun berkat kata-kata ibunya dan semalaman berpikir Athrun menyadari jika Cagalli adalah orang yang memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya. Tempat istimewa yang tak mungkin digantikan orang lain. Tidak Lacus maupun Meyrin.

 _Jika dia memang begitu istimewa bagimu, mengapa aku menghabiskan waktuku di sini?_

Menyadari jika dirinya membuang hampir seharian dengan hal sia-sia, Athrun segera meraih jaket di lemari, kemudian ponsel. Ia baru akan meraih kenop pintu, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Lenore Zala.

"Mama kira kau tidur, ternyata sudah bersiap," ujar Lenore. "Ayo cepat, Meyrin menunggumu di bawah." Lenore berbalik, berniat meninggalkan kamar Athrun.

"Meyrin di sini?"

Kebingungan dalam suara Athrun membuat Mamanya berbalik. "Kata Meyrin kalian ada janji," jelas sang Mama.

Athrun mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi tak menemukan satu pun janji yang dibuatnya dengan Meyrin hari ini. "Tidak, Ma."

"Lalu kau bersiap pergi ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Cagalli. Dia tidak menjawab telepon maupun pesanku seharian ini. Pasti dia marah padaku. Aku harus bicara dengannya," jawab Athrun.

"Bisa saja dia tidak marah," ujar sang Mama dengan geli.

"Mungkin dia sakit atau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku harus melihat keadaannya," sambar Athrun panik.

Lenore tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan. "Yang Mama maksud, mungkin saja Cagalli sibuk membantu persiapan pernikahan saudaranya."

Athrun memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "Bisa jadi," ujarnya, "tapi aku tetap harus menemuinya. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum pergi kau harus menemui Meyrin dulu," kata Lenore.

"Mama benar. Aku akan menemui Meyrin. Ada yang harus kukatakan padanya."

"Athrun." Lenore menahan Athrun yang hendak pergi. "Apa pun yang ingin kau katakan pada Meyrin, katakan dengan lembut."

Athrun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Ma. Aku juga tak ingin menyakitinya."

Athrun menemukan Meyrin duduk di ruang tamu sembari menekuni ponselnya. Mungkin gadis itu tengah berselancar di dunia maya sembari menunggu. Ketika Athrun berjarak dua meter dari Meyrin, gadis itu mengangkat mata dari layar ponsel dan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran Italia untuk makan malam kita," ujar Meyrin riang. "Tempatnya beda dengan yang kemarin. Pasta di tempat yang kupesan ini sangat enak, aku sudah mencicipinya beberapa kali. Kau tidak akan menyesal setelah mencobanya."

Sementara Meyrin menjelaskan tentang restoran yang akan mereka kunjungi, Athrun tengah menyusun kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada gadis itu. Ia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, yang tidak akan menyakiti Meyrin. Namun yang tak Athrun sadari adalah sehalus dan selembut apa pun kata-katanya nanti, tetap akan membuat Meyrin patah hati.

"Meyrin." Suara Athrun keluar bersamaan dengan dering ponsel dari kantongnya. Urung bicara dengan Meyrin, Athrun merogoh kantong untuk mengambil ponsel. Senyuman langsung terbit di bibir Athrun, ketika ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Setelah seharian mengabaikannya akhirnya Cagalli menelepon.

Athrun terlupa pada Meyrin yang tengah memandangnya. "Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari semalam. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sehat, kan? Atau kau sedang sibuk membantu Kira? Apa kau ada di rumah sekarang? Aku akan ke sana sekarang, aku ingin bertemu." Suara Cagalli tak terdengar walau sudah Athrun berondong dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Cagalli, kau mendengarku?"

" _Tidak. Dia tidak mendengarmu karena dia sedang sibuk sekarang."_

"Kira?" Athrun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau yang─"

" _Aku membantu Cagalli mengatasi teror darimu."_

"Aku tidak menerornya, aku hanya terus-menerus menghubunginya karena tidak mendengar kabarnya dari semalam. Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

" _Menurutmu?"_

"Kira, kumohon jangan bermain teka-teki denganku. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Cagalli."

" _Kau peduli padanya?"_

"Sangat. Aku menyayanginya." Saat mengatakan itu, Athrun tak menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Meyrin. Keceriaan Meyrin seketika berganti dengan kekagetan, kemudian wajah gadis itu tampak sedih, yang disembunyikan dengan menunduk dalam.

" _Kalau begitu, temui aku di Cha-Cha dua jam lagi."_

Bunyi 'tut' dua kali menutup pembicaraan Athrun dengan Kira. Athrun menatap layar ponsel yang kini kembali menampilkan gambar dirinya bersama Cagalli dan anak-anak _playgroup_ yang ia pasang sebagai _wallpaper._ Kini, Athrun benar-benar menyadari jika selama setahun terakhir Cagalli menjadi bagian yang amat penting dalam kehidupannya. Dan Athrun tak ingin kehilangan bagian itu selamanya.

Athrun memandang Meyrin yang masih menunduk. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyakiti gadis yang sudah begitu baik padanya. "Meyrin," panggilannya membuat Meyrin mengangkat kepala. Untuk sesaat Athrun ragu untuk mengucap apa yang direncanakan semula. Athrun menarik napas dalam, memberanikan diri berkata, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Tiga detik lamanya Meyrin bungkam. Mata gadis itu memandang Athrun, kemudian sikap diamnya berubah menjadi keceriaan yang berlebihan. "Kita bicarakan sambil makan." Meyrin langsung bangkit dan menggandeng lengan kiri Athrun. "Kau tahu, hari ini aku mendapat kontrak besar. Ada sebuah _brand fashion_ yang berniat mengontrakku menjadi model mereka selama tiga tahun ..." Meyrin terus mendominasi obrolan, menceritakan tentang dirinya dan pekerjaan, tak membiarkan Athrun memulai pembicaraan tentang hal lain. Dengan terpaksa Athrun mengikuti ajakan Meyrin pergi ke restoran. Sepanjang perjalanan Meyrin tak henti berbicara, masih tak memberi kesempatan Athrun untuk bicara. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun usaha Meyrin untuk mengulur waktu, Athrun akan tetap mengatakan hal itu kurang dari satu jam lagi. Sebelum ia pergi untuk menemui Kira.

.*.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus pergi sendiri?" tanya Cagalli untuk kesekian kali sehingga Kira bosan mendengarnya.

"Ya. Kau harus pergi sen-di-ri," jawab Kira.

"Tapi kau bilang pada Athrun bahwa kau yang akan menemuinya." Cagalli mencoba mencari alasan.

"Sengaja, supaya dia terkejut saat melihatmu." Kira memerhatikan penampilan Cagalli "Yah, walau aku yakin tanpa hal itupun dia akan tetap terkejut melihatmu." Ia mengedipkan mata pada Cagalli yang duduk di kursi bagian belakang mobil.

Cagalli memandang bangunan di seberang jalan, papan nama bertuliskan "Cha-Cha" menggantung di atas pintu. Biasanya, Cagalli tidak akan ragu-ragu memasuki kafe yang menyediakan berbagai eskrim lezat itu. Namun sekarang jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perutnya seketika mulas. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," ujarnya.

"Apa?! Tidak!" Penolakan itu datang dari Lacus. "Kita sudah bersusah payah hari ini, jangan membuat usaha ini sia-sia. Hari ini kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu pada Athrun."

"Tapi ..."

"Ayolah, Cagalli. Kau bukan pengecut. Kau akan melakukannya seperti yang kita rencanakan," kata Kira.

Cagalli menghela napas. Ia ingin mundur, tetapi tak ingin menjadi pengecut. "Baiklah."

"Nah, itu baru Cagalli." Kira mengulurkan tangan hendak mengacak rambut Cagalli, tapi tangan Lacus bergerak lebih cepat untuk menahannya.

"Jangan merusak apa yang sudah kukerjakan dengan susah payah," Lacus memperingatkan.

"Baik, Nona Clyne." Kira menarik tangannya. "Ayo, Cagalli. Sudah waktunya."

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebenarnya," ujar Cagalli.

"Ya. Tapi aku takut kau akan berubah pikiran, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang," sahut Kira.

"Mengusirku karena ingin berduaan dengan Lacus, eh?" goda Cagalli.

"Nah, itu tahu. Cepat pergi."

Cagalli tertawa. "Baik ... baik ... aku pergi." Ia meraih _sling bag_ , lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Doakan aku," ucapnya sebelum turun,

"Pasti," sahut Kira dan Lacus berbarengan.

Cagalli turun. Berjalan menjauh dari mobil.

"Kau tahu, apa yang kulakukan hari ini sebagai penebusan."

Lacus menoleh pada Kira yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Penebusan karena merebutku dari Athrun? Kira, masalah itu sudah selesai. Kita─"

"Bukan untuk itu," ujar Kira tanpa memalingkan matanya pada Cagalli yang tengah menyeberang jalan, "seperti katamu masalah itu sudah selesai."

"Lalu?" tanya Lacus penasaran.

Kira tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Lacus, ia menunggu hingga Cagalli masuk ke dalam kafe baru mulai bersuara, "Dulu sebelum menyukaimu, Athrun pernah menyukai Cagalli."

"Ekh? Kapan itu terjadi?" Lacus bertanya penuh antusias.

"Saat kami kuliah," jawab Kira.

"Apa dia mengatakannya padamu?"

Kira menggeleng. "Tidak secara langsung, tapi dia pernah mengindikasikan hal itu. Hanya saja, aku terlalu tak acuh." Ia menyandarkan tubuh di kursi, menghela napas. "Aku tahu tetapi berpura-pura tak tahu. Malah bisa dibilang aku menghalang-halangi cinta mereka, bahkan sampai melarang Cagalli untuk menyukai Athrun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin Cagalli terluka."

Lacus menelengkan kepala, menunggu lanjutan kata dari Kira.

"Sejak dulu Athrun populer, banyak gadis yang suka padanya, dan dia baik pada semua gadis, termasuk Cagalli. Menyukai orang seperti Athrun sangat berisiko, aku tak mau Cagalli patah hati."

Lacus mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti. Tapi jika Athrun juga suka pada Cagalli bukankah tak masalah?"

Kira meringis. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin mengaku kepada Lacus. Namun menutupi kesalahan hanya akan membuat perasaannya sesak, dengan mengakui kemudian berusaha memperbaiki diri, hati akan merasa lebih nyaman. "Seharusnya begitu, tapi waktu itu aku egois. Aku orang yang berpikiran negatif setelah putus dari Flay. Aku takut ditinggalkan jika Athrun dan Cagalli bersama."

"Kau?" Mata Lacus melebar, tak percaya pada apa yang baru didengarnya.

Kira mengangguk mengiakan.

"Sungguh?"

"Begitulah," sahut Kira.

"Aku tak percaya kau pernah melakukan hal seperti itu," kata Lacus.

"Apa boleh buat, aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua." Kira bersungut.

"Dasar sister─" Lacus terdiam sejenak. "Aku bisa menyebutmu sister complex, karena terlalu sayang pada Cagalli. Tapi untuk perasaanmu pada Athrun, bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Aku jadi curiga pada rasa sayangmu yang berlebihan pada Athrun itu. Jangan-jangan kau ..." Lacus sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" selidik Kira. "Kau pikir aku tidak normal?"

Lacus hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau aku tidak normal aku tidak akan bersamamu sekarang, Nona Clyne," kata Kira.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi meragukanmu," canda Lacus.

Kira mengerling pada Lacus. "Apa kau ingin bukti?"

"Hum ... kau bisa memberikannya?" tantang Lacus.

Kira mengambil satu napas dalam. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan." Kemudian matanya menatap intens Lacus. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lacus, sementara Lacus terus mundur. Lacus terpojok di pintu mobil dengan wajah memerah. Kira terus bergerak, kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ketika Lacus berpikir Kira akan memutus jarak, Kira malah menggerakkan tangan ke pinggang Lacus dan menggelitikinya.

"Kyaaa ... Kira, hentikan!"

.*.

Di saat bersamaan di dalam kafe, Cagalli melangkah pelan melewati pintu yang langsung memperdengarkan bunyi 'ting' dari giring-giring yang terpasang di dekat pintu. Ucapan selamat datang dari pramusaji menyambut Cagalli yang kesulitan berjalan dengan sepatu berhak di kakinya, padahal haknya tak lebih dari lima senti. Alhasil, Cagalli memilih meja terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Seorang pramusaji langsung mendekat, meletakkan sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih, kemudian menanyakan apakah Cagalli ingin memesan sesuatu. Cagalli langsung memesan segelas jus jeruk, bukan karena ia sangat haus, melainkan karena risih dipandangi oleh si pramusaji. Tak heran jika pemuda itu memandangi Cagalli, sebab biasanya Cagalli muncul di kafe langganannya itu dengan dandanan seadanya yang terkesan tomboi, bukan dengan dress manis dan _make up_ seperti sekarang.

Segelas jus jeruk diletakkan di depan Cagalli tak sampai lima menit kemudian. Cagalli baru akan berterima kasih, ketika pramusaji itu mengatakan, "Minuman untuk Nona yang cantik." Cagalli mengunci mulutnya, urung mengucap terima kasih. Malah memasang wajah cemberut, yang membuat si pramusaji langsung menjauh.

Cagalli meraih jus, menghabiskan setengah isi gelas. Diliriknya jam tangan yang di tangan kiri, belum sampai lima belas menit dirinya berada di tempat ini terasa sudah seperti berjam-jam.

"Athrun cepatlah datang."

.*.

Dua blok dari tempat Cagalli berada, di sebuah restoran Italia, Athrun duduk berhadapan dengan Meyrin.

"Kau tahu, Athrun. Masakan Italia adalah makan favoritku," ujar Meyrin seraya meletakkan garpu kembali di piring, lalu mendorong piring menjauh padahal isinya belum tersentuh sama sekali. "Tapi setelah apa yang kau katakan tadi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa makan masakan Italia setelah hari ini. Karena setiap melihat pasta aku akan teringat padamu, dan jika ingat padamu kenangan akan penolakan ini juga akan datang."

"Maaf." Athrun hanya bisa mengucap kata itu meski tahu permintaan maaf tidak akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang Meyrin rasakan.

"Kau membuatku patah hati," Meyrin mengakui.

Athrun memandang Meyrin penuh penyesalan. "Aku benar-benar bersalah padamu, Meyrin. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menebusnya. Kau bisa menamparku jika mau," tawarnya.

Meyrin tersenyum. "Jika aku melakukan itu, maka aku yang akan merasa bersalah."

"Kau gadis yang baik," ujar Athrun.

"Tapi tak cukup baik untukmu," sanggah Meyrin.

"Terlalu baik untuk orang sepertiku," Athrun meralat.

Meyrin mendesah. Sekuat tenaga di tahannya air mata, paling tidak Meyrin tak ingin menangis di depan Athrun. "Apa kau akan bersama Cagalli?"

"Aku tak tahu." Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Aku bahkan belum memastikan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini."

"Tapi kau sudah memastikan perasaanmu padaku," ujar Meyrin. Walau Athrun sudah menyatakan diri tak bisa bersama dengannya, Meyrin masih berharap pria itu mencoba bersamanya. Baru kali ini Meyrin jatuh cinta sepenuh hati, dan ia tak ingin rasa itu kandas dalam sekejap, "Kau menolakku padahal kau belum yakin pada perasaanmu. Bagaimana jika kau salah? Bisa saja yang kau rasakan pada Cagalli bukanlah cinta yang seperti kau kira, tapi hanyalah kasih sayang kepada seorang sahabat."

Athrun tak menjawab.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak sedang melakukan penebusan?"

"Tidak," jawab Athrun, "tak ada yang seperti itu."

"Kau menyangkalnya karena semua itu benar. Kau bersama Cagalli karena merasa bertanggung jawab padanya. Merasa bersalah karena dia pernah terluka untuk menolongmu. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, sekarang dia sudah sehat. Benar-benar pulih sehingga kau tak perlu lagi menjaganya. Kau tak berhutang apa pun lagi." Meyrin menjabarkan. Bagaimanapun caranya ia ingin menyadarkan Athrun tentang perasaan pria itu terhadap Cagalli. Meyrin yakin Athrun tak benar-benar mencintai Cagalli.

"Semula aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi sekarang, aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa tanpanya. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengannya," Athrun mengakui.

"Kebiasaan bisa diubah," sanggah Meyrin.

"Bisa jika mau, tapi nyatanya aku tidak mau," kata Athrun. "Aku tidak mau melepaskan Cagalli lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Akan menyakitkan bagimu jika mendengar kisah cintaku dengan gadis lain," jawab Athrun.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku," sahut Meyrin.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan menambahnya lagi."

Meyrin terdiam.

"Meyrin, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa bersamamu, aku tak bisa menyukaimu secara lebih," ujar Athrun.

Menghela napas. Air matanya luruh, untung saja mereka berada di ruang VIP sehingga tak ada orang yang melihatnya menangis. "Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti." Athrun berdiri. "Selamat tinggal." Setelah mengatakan itu Athrun berjalan ke pintu, meninggalkan Meyrin yang terisak setelah pintu kembali tertutup. Sekarang kisah cinta Meyrin yang bahkan belum dimulai sudah kandas. Tak akan ada lagi Athrun Zala dalam kehidupannya.

.*.

 **Bersambung ...**

.*.

 **Review's review:**

 **Alyazala**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Maaf saya lama apdetnya. Semoga untuk chapter terakhir nanti proses ngetiknya bisa lebih cepat. Terima kasih sudah bersabar. :3

 **Jellyfish**

Iyup. Athrun perlu dipukul dulu kepalanya baru nyadar. Udah apdet nih, sorry luamaaa. Makasih dah mampir ya.

 **Titania546**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Maaf, nggak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu. Saya nggak sanggup (read: nggak bisa) bikin Athrun bergalau ria. Tapi akan saya usahakan yang terbaik di chapter berikutnya ya. Wkwkwkwk ...

 **tenrisakura**

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih dah RnR ya.

.*.

Halo, apa kabar? Maaf, saya baru mengapdet fanfik ini setelah sekian lama. Alasan terutama saya lelet mengapdet fanfik ini karena saya kesulitan melanjutkannya. Semula saya ingin membuat cerita yang lebih rumit, tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita yang simpel saja daripada nanti tidak selesai-selesai.

Untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu fanfik ini saya ucapkan terima kasih.

O ya, kemungkinan fanfik ini akan tamat di chapter berikutnya. 😊

See ya,

Ann *-*


	5. Another Chance to Say, I Love You

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Kalimat itu pernah hampir meluncur dari bibir Athrun. Hari itu tanggal 14 Februari, hari kasih sayang, di mana orang-orang menyatakan perasaannya baik dengan bunga, cokelat, puisi, dan sebagainya. Athrun sudah menggenggam setangkai mawar merah, siap diberikan untuk sang pujaan hati. Hanya tinggal memberanikan diri melakukannya._

 _..._

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Dua kata itu tertulis di kertas ucapan yang Cagalli selipkan di dalam bungkusan cokelat yang dibawanya. Hari ini, ia berencana menyerahkan cokelat buatannya itu pada Athrun. Meski bentuk hati yang ia buat tak sempurna, karena sedikit cuil di bagian ujungnya, Cagalli tetap ingin menyerahkannya. Walau Kira pernah menasihatinya agar tak jatuh hati pada Athrun dan ia sudah mencobanya, kemudian gagal. Jadi, daripada terus dipendam, lebih baik rasa suka itu ia nyatakan._

 _..._

 _Namun, pada akhirnya, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berhasil menyatakan perasaan. Hari itu, Athrun harus ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang dialami ayahnya, dan Cagalli tak bisa menemukan Athrun._

.*.

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya)

*.*

 **My Precious**

 _(Sekuel dari_ _ **My Princess**_ _)_

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 **Chap 5**

 _ **Another Chance to Say, 'I Love You'**_

.*.

 _Kali ini aku akan menyatakannya, harus menyatakannya. Tak ada penundaan lagi, karena rasa ini terlalu meluap untuk terus disembunyikan._

.*.

Peluh membasahi wajah Cagalli, mengancam akan melunturkan _make up_ yang sudah dipoleskan Lacus dengan hati-hati. Namun, Cagalli tak lagi memedulikan riasannya. Fokusnya tertuju pada panci berisi cairan cokelat bercampur susu yang tengah ia aduk. Di ruangan itu bukan hanya dirinya yang berkeringat, ada tiga perempuan lain dan seorang _chef_ yang juga harus berpanas-ria.

"Pastikan cokelat dan susu tercampur rata," ujar _Chef_ sembari berkeliling untuk memeriksa pekerjaan anggota kursus kilat membuat cokelat itu.

Ya, Cagalli tengah mengikuti kursus kilat membuat cokelat yang disediakan oleh Kafe Cha-Cha. Saat menunggu di Kafe tadi ia melihat brosur di meja, lalu teringat pada cokelat yang gagal ia berikan pada Athrun. Tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan untuk mengikuti kursus itu. _Kali ini aku akan benar-benar memberikannya pada Athrun,_ pikirnya.

"Untuk yang memilih menggunakan cokelat putih, kalian bisa memasukkan pewarna ke dalam adonan. Untuk yang memakai _dark chocolate_ tinggal tunggu adonan sampai mengental dan mengilap, kemudian masukkan ke dalam cetakan." Suara _Chef_ pemandu kursus kembali terdengar.

"Apa punya saya sudah cukup kental, _Chef_?" tanya Cagalli. _Chef_ menghampirinya, lalu mengangguk. "Anda bisa langsung mencetaknya. Silakan pilih cetakan yang diinginkan."

Cagalli mengambil cetakan berukuran 20x5 cm yang di dalamnya terdapat sepuluh cetakan kecil berbentuk hati, kemudian dengan hati-hati menuangkan cokelat ke dalamnya.

"Jika ingin memasukkan isian, masukkan setengahnya dulu, biarkan sekitar semenit kemudian baru diberi isian dan ditutup dengan adonan lagi di atasnya," kata _Chef_ di sisinya.

Cagalli menuruti instruksi itu, mengisi setengah bagian cetakan. Ia mencari-cari di antara botol dan stoples yang disediakan di meja, tapi tak menemukan isian yang diinginkannya.

"Apa yang Anda cari?" tanya _Chef._

"Selai mangga," jawab Cagalli. "Kalian tidak menyediakannya, ya?"

"Sebentar." Tak sampai satu menit, _Chef_ itu kembali dengan sebotol selai mangga dan memberikannya pada Cagalli. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Cagalli mulai memasukkan selai tersebut ke atas adonan cokelat yang tadi ia masukkan ke cetakan, kemudian menutupnya dengan adonan cokelat hingga mencapai batas atas cetakan. Ia tersenyum puas setelah pekerjaannya selesai, kemudian membawa cokelatnya ke kulkas untuk didinginkan.

"Jarang yang memakai selai mangga sebagai isian cokelat," ujar _Chef_ setelah Cagalli kembali ke tempatnya dan merapikan peralatan masak.

"Orang yang ingin saya beri cokelat sangat menyukai mangga, jadi saya pikir ia akan menyukainya. Apa menurut Anda rasanya akan aneh?" Cagalli khawatir cokelat buatannya akan gagal.

 _Chef_ itu menggeleng kemudian menjawab, "Jarang dipakai bukan berarti tidak enak. Mangga dan cokelat bukan perpaduan yang buruk, malah akan memberikan rasa yang unik. Menurut saya, orang yang akan menerimanya pasti senang. Apalagi Anda membuatkannya secara khusus."

"Terima kasih." Cagalli melirik jam tangannya, waktu janjian dengan Athrun tinggal semenit lagi. Bisa jadi Athrun sudah menunggu di Kafe. "Berapa lama cokelatnya akan beku?" tanyanya.

Senyum terukir di wajah _Chef_ tampan itu. "Tidak sabar ingin memberikannya, ya?"

Wajah Cagalli memerah seketika. "Bukan begitu, saya─"

"Lima belas menit paling lama," potong _Chef,_ "Kami menggunakan pendingin khusus sehingga cokelatnya akan cepat beku."

Bahkan lima belas menit terasa lama bagi Cagalli.

.*.

 _Setangkai mawar merah._

Hal itu terlintas begitu saja sehingga setelah keluar dari restoran, Athrun langsung mencari keberadaan toko bunga sambil mencoba mengirimi Kira pesan yang isinya permintaan untuk menunda pertemuan mereka. Ia berencana untuk bertemu Cagalli dulu sebelum dengan Kira, fokusnya sekarang adalah menyatakan perasaannya pada Cagalli, soal Kira akan ia urus setelahnya. Namun, sebelum datang ke hadapan Cagalli, ia ingin membekali diri dengan setangkai mawar merah persis seperti hari itu. Hari di mana ia telah gagal menyatakan perasaannya pada sang cinta pertama. Memang sekarang bukan tanggal 14 Februari, tapi Athrun akan mengabadikan hari ini sebagai hari istimewanya. Sebuah hari yang akan ia kenang sepanjang hidupnya.

Athrun menemukan toko bunga dan bergegas masuk. Sayang, ia harus menelan kecewa karena mawar merah di toko itu habis. Ia meluncur ke toko yang lain dan semakin jauh dari Kafe Cha-Cha.

.*.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lacus saat melihat wajah kusut Kira.

"Si bodoh itu," sahut Kira gemas.

"Athrun?"

"Siapa lagi?" Kira menyahut dengan kesal.

Lacus mengulum senyum. "Baru kali ini kudengar kau mengatai orang seperti itu."

Kira meringis. "Maaf, aku terbawa emosi setelah membaca pesan dari Athrun."

Lacus mengangguk maklum. "Apa yang dia tulis?"

"Dia bilang tak bisa menemuiku karena ada urusan penting." Kira menjawab dengan nada sebal yang begitu kentara dalam suaranya.

"Athrun tidak bisa datang?" Mata Lacus membelalak. "Lalu gimana dengan Cagalli?" Gadis itu panik─sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada seorang Lacus Clyne. "Dia akan kecewa kalau Athrun tidak datang," ia menambahkan dengan kecewa.

"Makanya itu ... ah, dasar Athrun. Kenapa dia harus membatalkan janji tiba-tiba begini, sih?" Kira mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa kita masuk saja dan mengajak Cagalli pulang?" ujar Lacus ragu.

"Dan mengecewakan Cagalli lagi? Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" jawab Kira. "Apa pun yang terjadi, Athrun harus datang. Aku tak ingin Cagalli kecewa lagi. Rencana ini harus berhasil." Kira segera menghubungi Athrun dengan ponsel, tapi meski sudah lima kali menghubungi Athrun tetap tidak menjawab.

.*.

Sembari menunggu cokelatnya beku, Cagalli menyiapkan sebuah kotak untuk membungkus cokelat dan menulis sebuah kalimat di kartu ucapan. Ia tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya.

"Cokelatmu pasti untuk seseorang yang spesial, ya, kan?" Gadis yang mengikuti kursus bersamanya bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Cagalli. "Kau juga?"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk. "Cokelat ini untuk ibuku. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Aku tak sempat membuatkan kue dan memang tak bisa membuatnya, jadi aku membuatkan cokelat saja. Aku harap ibuku akan menyukainya."

"Tentu saja. Perasaanmu yang tulus akan sampai kepadanya," Cagalli menyemangati.

"Terima kasih. Kau ingin memberikan cokelat untuk siapa?"

Cagalli tersenyum sambil memandangi kartu ucapan di depannya. "Hari ini aku berencana mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang. Aku tak berharap dia menerimaku, hanya ingin dia tahu perasaanku," ucapnya.

"Kau tak boleh begitu."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, kau tak boleh tidak berharap dia menerimamu. Kau harus selalu memiliki harapan. meski nol koma satu sekalipun harapan harus selalu ada. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus memiliki harapan untuk bersamanya. Karena harapanlah yang membuatmu bersemangat dan terus berusaha," jelas gadis itu.

Cagalli memikirkan kata-kata gadis yang duduk di depannya itu. Tak lama ia mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar," ujarnya, "Aku tak boleh kehilangan harapan."

"Yep. Begitu baru benar."

.*.

Lima panggilan tak terjawab menunggu Athrun, ketika ia kembali ke mobil. Tak satu pun panggilan itu ia jawab karena ponselnya tertinggal di mobil, saat ia dengan terburu memasuki toko bunga, yang merupakan toko keempat yang ia kunjungi. Entah mengapa, hari ini ia begitu sial. Semua toko bunga yang disambanginya kehabisan mawar merah, kecuali yang terakhir. Mungkin hari ini mawar merah menjadi bunga yang paling dicari sehingga Athrun harus mendatangi empat toko untuk mendapatkan bunga perlambang cinta sejati itu.

Athrun segera menelepn Kira, sebelum temannya itu melakukan panggilan keenam.

" _Ke mana saja kau?"_ seruan Kira menyambut dengan cepat. Sepertinya calon ipar Athrun itu memang sudah menanti telepon darinya.

"Maaf, ponselku ketinggalan di mobil," jawab Athrun. "Dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena tak bisa datang ke tempat janjian, ada sesuatu yang─"

" _Kau harus datang!"_

"Apa?! Kau tak bisa memaksaku, Kira!" Athrun jadi kesal karena Kira meneriakinya. Tak bisakah temannya itu mengerti baha sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ia kerjakan.

" _Maaf,"_ ucap Kira, lalu pria itu menambahkan dengan nada memohon, _"Tolong Athrun, datanglah ..."_

Emosi Athrun langsung mereda mendengar permohonan Kira. Namun, ia tak langsung mengiakan permintaan temannya itu. Prioritasnya masih sama, yaitu menemui Cagalli.

"Maaf, Kira, saat ini aku tidak bisa. Besok aku akan menemuimu, bagaimana?" Athrun menawarkan.

" _Memangnya apa sih yang harus kau kerjakan? Urusan pekerjaan atau yang lain?"_ Suara Kira terdengar tak sabar dan mendesak.

Athrun menarik napas dalam, berusaha bersabar dengan nada suara Kira yang meninggi. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sehingga Kira begitu memaksanya. "Aku akan menemuimu setelah urusanku selesai, oke?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Kira malah semakin menyudutkan Athrun. _"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Athrun. Apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang berkaitan dengan Meyrin Hawke?"_

Athrun mengernyit. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang Meyrin?"

" _Jawab saja, apa kau sedang bersama gadis itu. Kalau iya, aku akan menutup pembicaraan ini dan kau tak perlu datang menemuiku!"_

Luapan emosi Kira membuat Athrun bingung. "Hei, Sobat. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa kau begitu marah?"

" _Kau tahu, Athrun. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu!"_

"Hei, tunggu dulu!"

" _Kemarikan ponselnya."_ Athrun mendengar suara perempuan dari _line_ seberang, tapi tak begitu jelas. Lalu terdengar perdebatan singkat sebelum suara perempuan menyapa telinganya.

" _Hai, Athrun. Ini Lacus. Apa pun yang Kira katakan sebelum ini, kuharap kau melupakannya. Sahabatmu ini sedang kesal kepadamu."_ Lacus berbicara dengan santai.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal?" sahut Athrun. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi tanda tanya mengenai hal yang membuat Kira marah.

" _Itu karena kau sudah membuat saudara kembarnya menangis, dan sepertinya kau akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."_

Mata Athrun melebar karena terkejut. "Aku membuat Cagalli menangis. Bagaiman─" Ia terdiam. Dugaan bahwa Cagalli menaruh perasaan lebih padanya semakin kuat, membuat Athrun semakin bersemangat untuk segera menemui Cagalli.

" _Aku memang tak bisa melihatmu sekarang, tapi kurasa kau sudah bisa membaca situasinya sekarang."_

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Athrun. Sebuah senyum terbit di bibirnya bersama keyakinan dalam hatinya. "Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menemui Kira sekarang," ujarnya kemudian.

" _Begitu ...,"_ sahut Lacus lambat-lambat. _"Apa kau tetap tidak akan datang, jika yang menunggu di Cha-Cha bukanlah Kira melainkan Cagalli?"_

Senyum Athrun semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan segera sampai di sana."

" _Aku suka semangat itu,"_ sahut Lacus.

Athrun baru saja mengucap salam perpisahan dan hampir mematikan sambungan, ketika teringat sesuatu."Bisakah kalian membantuku?"

" _Katakan saja,"_ jawab Lacus.

"Akan memakan waktu bagiku untuk sampai di sana, tolong kalian pastikan Cagalli tidak pergi sebelum aku datang."

" _Serahkan pada kami. Kau bergegaslah, tapi tetap harus berhati-hati."_

"Terima kasih, Lacus, dan sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada Kira." ucap Athrun.

" _Aku mendengarmu, Sobat. Oh ya, di mana kau sekarang? Kau tidak sedang bersama Meyrin, kan?"_

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Meyrin," jawab Athrun, lalu ia memberitahu Kira lokasinya sekarang. "Aku membawakan bunga untuk Cagalli."

" _Bunga Matahari."_

Athrun mengernyit bingung. "Maaf?"

Di seberang _line_ Kira berdecak. _"Kau tak tahu Cagalli menyukai bunga matahari?"_

Athrun menatap buket mawar di jok samping. "Aku harus kembali ke toko bunga."

Kira menghela napas. _"Aku tak yakin bisa merelakan saudariku untukmu."_

"Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk itu," sahut Athrun.

" _Pastikan saja kau datang agar aku tak perlu membuang tenaga untuk menghajarmu."_

Athrun terkekeh. "Akan kupastikan hal itu tidak terjadi." Ia menutup sambungan, memasukkan ponsel ke kantong jaket, kemudian turun dari mobil untuk mendapatkan sebuket bunga matahari.

.*.

Waktu di layar ponsel Cagalli sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah satu jam berlalu dari waktu janjian dengan Athrun, tapi pria itu tak kunjung muncul di pintu kafe. Bermacam dugaan muncul di kepala Cagalli tentang alasan ketidakmunculan Athrun. Namun, yang paling sering muncul adalah kemungkinan saat ini Athrun tengah bersama Meyrin, menikmati pasta di restoran Italia.

Cagalli menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran negatif dari kepalanya. Athrun akan datang. Pasti akan datang. Yah, paling tidak Kira mengatakan begitu lewat pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponsel Cagalli.

"Jadi ... kau sendirian atau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Sebuah suara menarik Cagalli dari lamunan. Ia mendongak dan mendapati pria yang tadi ia lihat berada di meja pemesanan kini berdiri di sisinya, lalu menempati kursi di depannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. "Ah, biar kutebak. Kekasihmu terlambat datang?" Pria berambut ungu sepunggung itu kembali bersuara. Cagalli mengamati pria itu, merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Cagalli bertanya setelah tak dapat menemukan pria itu dalam memorinya. Pria itu mengulas senyum, yang membuat Cagalli menaikkan kewaspadaan. Ia merasa senyuman itu sedikit berbahaya.

"Pesta pertunangan Athrun Zala sekitar setahun yang lalu, kau ingat?"

 _Ah, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?_ pikir Cagalli. Pria ungu ini yang mengganggunya di pesta, beruntung Athrun muncul dan menyelamatkannya.

"Nah, sepertinya kau sudah ingat," ujar pria itu. "Kurasa waktu itu kita tak sempat berkenalan. Yuna Roma Seiran, siap melayani Anda." Pria itu menghormat dengan penuh gaya. Terlihat anggun juga angkuh secara bersamaan. "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Meski enggan, demi kesopanan Cagalli menjawab, "Cagalli Hibiki."

"Kau tahu, Nona Hibiki. Aku mencari-carimu. Berusaha menemukan gadis cantik yang kutemui di pesta, tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Kau bersembunyi di mana selama ini?" Seiran melancarkan rayuan yang membuat Cagalli merasa jengah dan ingin pergi. Namun, ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan bertemu Athrun, meski pria itu tak kunjung muncul. "Kurasa kita benar-benar berjodoh bertemu di sini." Seiran kembali bersuara. "Sebenarnya, tempat seperti ini tak biasa kudatangi. Aku lebih suka kafe atau resto yang lebih berkelas, yang menyajikan makanan kelas dunia, bukan kafe biasa seperti ini."

Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya, Cha-Cha mungkin tidak tergolong kafe mewah, tapi dekorasinya nyaman dan makanan yang disajikan menggugah selera, terutama eskrimnya. "Kalau begitu, kau mungkin akan gatal-gatal kalau terlalu lama di sini," ujar Cagalli.

Seiran mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa begitu, makanya aku ingin segera pergi. Mau ikut denganku?"

"Maaf, kau harus pergi sendiri, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Cagalli.

"Kurasa yang kau tunggu tidak akan datang. Kau sudah menunggu lama di sini, bukan? Bahkan sekarang hanya kau yang tersisa di sini. Gadis cantik sepertimu tak layak dilewatkan begitu saja."

 _Dilewatkan._ Kata itu menggema dalam kepala Cagalli. Apakah kali ini Athrun akan melakukan hal sama lagi, melewatkan keberadaannya? Lalu, apa artinya cokelat yang ada di tangannya sekarang?

Cagalli menunduk menatap cokelat buatannya, yang terbungkus kotak cantik dan pita. Sama sekali tak menyadari tamu di kafe itu telah sepi, hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Sungguh sayang, usahamu yang begitu keras tersia-sia." Ucapan Seiran menusuk hati Cagalli. "Sebaiknya, kau lupakan lelaki yang mengabaikanmu dan pergi denganku. Aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Seiran berusaha meraih tangan Cagalli. Dengan cepat Cagalli menepis tangan pria itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot." Cagalli berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Seiran. Namun, pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Cagalli.

"Jangan marah, Sayang. Semuanya bisa diperbaiki. Aku memang salah, tapi aku tak bisa melepaskanmu lagi." Seiran menarik Cagalli hingga menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. "Aku akan menerima cokelatmu, dan akan membawamu ke mana pun yang kau mau." Seiran memainkan drama seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar sehingga para staf kafe tak mau ikut campur. Sandiwara yang membuat Cagalli kesal sehingga mencoba melepaskan diri dengan paksa dari pria itu. Seiran mencengkeramnya dengan erat, lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Kali ini, tak akan ada Pangeran Zala yang datang menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau gila!" desis Cagalli.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku tak pernah ditolak perempuan mana pun, Cagalli, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu menolakku sampai dua kali."

Tak ingin dirinya terjebak lebih lama. Cagalli menggerakkan kakinya, menginjak kaki Seiran yang berbalut sepatu mengilap kuat-kuat, dan memanfaatkan momen untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, _kitten heels_ yang dipakainya memperlambat pelariannya. Seiran kembali mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkapnya, tapi ia berkelit, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir mencium lantai. Beruntung seseorang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

.*.

Athrun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran umum dan berjalan satu blok untuk sampai ke Cha-Cha. Athrun melangkah cepat dengan sebuket bunga matahari di tangannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa Cagalli masih menunggu kedatangannya. Baru setengah blok berjalan, Athrun menghentikan langkah, lalu berlari. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk sampai lebih cepat di tempat tujuan.

.*.

"Kau tak apa?" Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Kira Hibiki, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar Seiran.

"Aku juga tak menyangka menemukanmu sedang mengganggu saudariku," sahut Kira sambil memosisikan Cagalli ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia saudarimu," ucap Seiran, "Dan aku tadi tidak mengganggu. Hanya menemani seorang gadis yang kesepian."

"Dari yang kulihat tidak seperti itu, kau mengganggunya," Kira tak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya. "Kau bersikap kurang ajar pada Cagalli."

"Aku? Tidak, Hibiki. Aku hanya menemaninya, benarkan, Cagalli?" Cagalli tak menyahuti pertanyaan Seiran. "Dia menunggu sendirian dan itu membuatku kasihan. Apa yang ditunggunya itu kau, Hibiki?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Menjauh dari saudariku!" Kira memperingatkan.

"Baiklah ... baiklah ... Aku akan pergi sekarang." Seiran berbalik dan melangkah. Namun, di langkah ketiga ia berhenti. "Cagalli, jangan menunggu seseorang yang datang terlambat. Keterlambatannya sudah memperlihatkan betapa tidak pedulinya dia padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Seiran meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

Kira memutar tubuhnya ke arah Cagalli, memperhatikan kembarannya yang tengah menunduk memandangi bungkusan berpita yang tergenggam erat di tangan gadis itu. "Cagalli?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Sepertinya, aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Athrun tidak akan datang, kan? Dia tidak peduli padaku," ucap Cagalli.

"Cagalli, kau─"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kira. Aku lelah dan sepatu ini membuat kakiku sakit. Aku menyukainya, tapi ini membuatku sakit." Hati Kira teriris, kala Cagalli menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu hampir menangis, tapi berusaha tegar dan menguatkan diri.

"Bukan sepatu itu yang membuatmu sakit, tapi aku."

Tatapan Kira mengarah ke pintu. Senyumnya mengembang melihat kedatangan Athrun.

"Nah, dia sudah datang. Kau bisa langsung memarahinya," ujar Kira seraya menjauh untuk memberi saudara dan sahabatnya itu privasi.

.*.

"Kau datang?" Cagalli menatap tak percaya pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku datang. Setelah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama," jawab Athrun.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Hanya sekitar satu setengah jam."

"Kau menunggu lebih lama dari itu," ujar Athrun sembari mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Pria itu berhenti satu langkah dari Cagalli. Penampilan Athrun sedikit berantakan, tak seperti biasanya. Namun, saat ini di mata Cagalli pria itu begitu tampan, seperti pangeran impian yang muncul dari buku dongeng. "Kau pernah bilang, aku harus membuka mata dan melihat hal-hal yang terlewat olehku, ya, kan?"

Cagalli hanya bisa memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Lidahnya untuk sementara tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar karena terlalu mengagumi pria di depannya.

"Dan kau juga bilang, kalau aku merelakan aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku."

Sekali lagi Cagalli mengangguk.

"Aku murid yang bebal, Cagalli. Aku tak mengikuti instruksimu dengan benar. Kau sudah memberiku isyarat, tapi aku melewatkannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Yah, mungkin aku memberikan isyarat yang kurang jelas." Akhirnya Cagalli dapat menemukan suaranya. "Murid tak mengerti bukan berarti dia bodoh, bisa jadi gurunya yang kurang jelas dalam memberikan penjelasan."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantuku, Miss Cagalli?"

Cagalli tersenyum. Tak terasa air matanya luruh, mengalir pelan menuruni pipi dari sudut matanya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kebodohanku dan mendapatkan apa yang sudah kulewatkan?"

Cagalli menelengkan kepala. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lewatkan?"

Athrun memutus jarak setengah langkah. "Kau," jawabnya sembari mengangkat buket bunga matahari ke hadapan Cagalli. "Aku ingin memberimu mawar merah, tapi menurut Kira kau akan lebih menyukai bunga matahari."

Cagalli mengambil buket dari tangan Athrun, memandangi bunga matahari yang tak terlihat segar di malam hari. "Aku sering mengumpamakan diriku seperti bunga matahari, yang tak pernah lelah menatap dan menganggumi matahari." Ia mengangkat mata dan bertatapan dengan Athrun. "Aku sangat mencintai matahari sehingga tak sanggup berpaling darinya. Apakah dia mau terus bersinar untukku?"

"Asalkan kau tak berhenti mencintainya, dia akan terus bersinar untukmu," jawab Athrun.

Air mata Cagalli turun semakin deras. "Aku ..." Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan ucapannya, Athrun sudah merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

.*.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut Athrun, tersampaikan kepada perempuan yang tepat dan di saat yang tepat pula. Jika Cagalli menganggap dirinya adalah bunga matahari, tapi bagi Athrun justru Cagallilah matahari itu. Gadis itu memberinya cahaya hangat di kala hatinya gelap dan dingin. Tak pernah berhenti memberi cahaya, walau Athrun begitu buta untuk melihat sinar cinta itu. Kini, Athrun akan membayar tahun-tahun itu. Hari-hari yang dipenuhi pengharapan Cagalli akan ia balas dengan hari-hari penuh kasih dan sayang.

"Hei, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

Athrun melepas pelukan agar dapat melihat apa yang Cagalli persiapkan untuknya. "Cokelat?" ujarnya setelah membuka kotak yang Cagalli berikan.

"Cobalah," pinta Cagalli.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Wajah Cagalli bersemu merah dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Athrun mengambil satu dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia terkejut menemukan rasa manis sedikit asam yang begitu khas. "Mangga?"

"Kesukaanmu," sahut Cagalli.

"Aku memang menyukai mangga, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu."

Wajah Cagalli semakin merah setelah Athrun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Rona yang membuat Athrun gemas sehingga menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Iris hazel Cagalli melebar, kala Athrun mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, lalu mata gadis itu menutup sebagai tanda penyerahan diri, yang tentunya tak disia-siakan oleh Athrun.

.*.

"Apa itu? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kira beranjak, ingin memisahkan Cagalli dari Athrun. Namun, lengannya ditahan oleh Lacus yang juga masuk ke kafe setelah Athrun datang.

"Jangan ganggu momen romantis kembaranmu," ujar Lacus.

"Tapi ..."

"Tenanglah, Kira, dan cobalah menerima bahwa sekarang Cagalli sudah punya kekasih."

Kira memberengut. "Selamanya, Cagalli tetap kembaranku."

Lacus tertawa. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu."

.*.

 _fin_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini sampai akhir. Saya meminta maaf atas segala kekurangan, terutama waktu _update_ yang terlalu lama. Dan buat kalian yang sudah review; EUEU, AlyaZala, Sho, anyaa, tenrisakura, Titania546, JelLyFisH, DDB-Nakita, Dinah, popcaga, hane ale, terima kasih banyak atas review kalian. 😊

 _Special thanks to_ Fuyu Aki, _who remainding me about this fanfiction. Thanks a lot. Your message make me exited to finish this last chapter. I hope you like it._

 _See ya,_

Ann *-*


End file.
